


Dylan the Vampire

by 1AdiWriter1



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1AdiWriter1/pseuds/1AdiWriter1
Summary: After been biten by a a real vampire Dylan must try his best to find a cure for his malady with the help of 2 hunters. Will he manage to be cured before anyone would find out or will he remain a creature of darkness for eternity.





	1. The Fatidica Night

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything related to the series of 101 Dalmatian street.

October nights in Camden Town were always between the most chilling of the year, especially when it is the week before Halloween where people are preparing for the most frightening night of the year. However that night was the most frightening although there were still 4 more nights to pass till the 31 of October. A dark figure with a long cape was walking the streets of London in that autumn night, his face couldn’t be seen very clearly, he was very fast and was always avoiding the lights on the streets, he was however in that place for a purpose, and that purpose is to make a victim. Luckily he had the opportunity at a house numbering 101 on Dalmatian Street he could sense the activity of a single individual doing chores inside while the rest are sleeping. The figure placed a foot on the wall and started to move up, he was literally walking up on the house till he reached the roof, he walked till he reached the backyard.

Inside the house an elder Dalmatian, the bigger brother of the house had just finished his duty, he wasn’t the only elder of the house, he also had a sister or better to say step sister the same age as him from the side of his stepfather however she wasn’t as responsible as him, she however was joyous, happy, rebellious and tomboyish. They had they’re quarrels but they hold each one’s back and he didn’t had any kind of problem with his stepfather. He was prepared to go to sleep before he heard some noise coming from behind the house. Watching outside the window he noticed a human with a long cape there, the dog though that it might be a thief and so he went outside to chase him away.

Near the kitchen there was another dog smaller this time, natural brother of the elder one also very intelligent a science nerd for many, he couldn’t sleep very well that night, this been out of one factor; Halloween, he detested the holiday especially the stories of supernatural beans roaming around, he sometimes was the target of diverse pranks from his siblings, both step siblings and natural ones. But aside from that he was also thirsty.

“Hydration.” He woke up needing a drink he went to the kitchen, he climbed up to the sink and easily let go for the water to come in for him to drink some.

“Ahh, better.” He said in his calm and calculated manner.

“Something will happen!” He heard a gloomy voice, turning around he saw another pup whose fur was black with either white or dark purple spots, he immediately got scared and went backward into the sink.

“Dante! What on earth are you doing?!” 

“I had a dream of something bad that will happen to one of us.” He said in his gloomy manner while the smarter Dalmatian rolled his eyes not believing him.

“Come on Dante, be reasonable. It is unlikely that something will happen tonight.” He commented before hearing a sound from outside, looking at the window they noticed a strange figure there in a large black cape making noise. Could it be a robber? They didn’t wanted to find out instead they stayed hidden in the sink before hearing steps, looking up they saw Dylan their bigger brother coming and wanting to go outside and see what was happening. They stayed hidden, from his view till they saw he was outside.

“Excuse me, but you are not allowed to be here especially not at this hour.” He said and amazingly the vampire understood him very well due to their power of understanding some animals, but he played the fool while approaching to grab him.

“You have to go away otherwise I shall call the police.” Dylan said approaching him but the human didn’t moved and seeing his stubbornness he took a much more attacking position and moved forward.

“I am telling you again, you have nothing to do in this....” He couldn’t finish because the strange human got the grip on him out of nowhere.

“It is happening Dawkins.” Dante said.

“I will go take my machine to fire at him.” Dawkins said hurrying to another room while Dante went to the fridge to take out a piece of garlic, although every resident in the house are dogs but when it comes to Halloween whom Dante is expert in always had one at his disposal for cases like this although he never expected to use it. 

The figure now had the official grip on the poor Dalmatian despite his struggle and will to call for help he couldn’t manage to shout or bite; the human prevented him from doing anything. One hand was leading him to the human’s face while the other hold his mouth shut. After 20 seconds he managed to see at last the face of the human, it was the face of a sick mad man with no hair looking evilly at him, his eyes bloody red, getting him even closer he could notice the oversized canines when he opened his mouth, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing, a real Vampire, he never believed that they could exist.

“For you to know I understood what you said due to my ability and you would either be my food or one of us.” He said with malice removing his collar exposing his neck, the dog was now whimpering hard on what was happening.

“Here you be.” He said opening his mouth and approaching even closer to the dog’s neck, just then Dawkins and Dante came. Dawkins aiming the hoes to the food machine he built and at the end Dante placed the garlic.

“Let go of our big brother.” Dawkins shouted, however in that minute the vampire plunged his fangs in the dog’s neck causing horrific pain and this time was able to scream. Dawkins activated the machine and the garlic went directly at the creature’s mouth which immediately let go of the dog and run into the night. Dante and Dawkins immediately went to their brother who was struggling in horrific excruciating pain.

“Dylan what is wrong with you.” Dawkins asked but Dylan could barely listen or hear them.

“H-h-help m-me.” He barely said.

“Let’s get you inside.” Dawkins and Dante took their brother and dragged him back into the house and placed him into the most warm and comfortable place in the house but he was still struggling in pain.  
Dylan never felt so much pain, it was as if his body was burning as a thousand hells, he was trembling and shivering, all around him was burning including his eyes that changed colour to have a shade of red and his canine teeth were also growing becoming sharper and longer, he felt weak and helpless, and his brothers were watching in total horror helpless on what to do. Then everything stopped but he was extremely weak and exhausted not able to move an inch.

“Dylan, are you all right.” Dawkins asked.

“G-go a-away.” He said with tears in his eyes. “I-I don’t w-want t-to hurt a-any of you.”

“We aren’t going anywhere we want to help you.”

“Don’t let....the others.......know what happened........tonight.” He said with heavy tears not wanting them to see him that he became totally a real monster.


	2. Meeting the Hunters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter where Dylan will meet the pets of the Van Helsing family the faimous hunters and will for the first time hear the call of the Prince of Darkness.
> 
> Hope you will enjoy.  
> Please enjoy, read, review, comment and tell me you oppinion on the story.

The next day came very fast and with joy for most pups except Dylan who now views everything as a torture because he became something he never wanted and never believed to exist in reality. In all the words he was now a total wreck from what he was in the past; the vampire’s bite was torturing him along with his depression. He wanted to be isolated so that no one will approach him and put either family or friends in danger.

Dante and Dawkins remained by his side even falling asleep with him but when morning came and had to go for breakfast they couldn’t take Dylan with them and in a way they have to try a way to cover for him. At breakfast both Dante and Dawkins went in as normally as they could, eat their meal slowly and silently each avoiding eye contact with the others, however the absence of the elder brother wasn’t missed for too long.

“Where is Dylan?” Asked their mother seeing only Dolly at the other end of the table, the question tracked the attention of the two who exchanged worried looks.

“Aah, I believe he is still sleeping.” Dawkins said trying to look calm.

“At this hour? He would usually be up.” Doug commented.

“Is he feeling well?” Delilah asked worried.

“Well we saw him that he couldn’t quite move.” Dawkins said.

“Maybe he is just lazing around. I will go get him.” Dolly said getting up from her seat, Dante however immediately burst from his seat in front of her.

“NO YOU CAN’T.” He said in panic everyone giving him a look of suspicion. “He is very sick, Very, very sick he can barely move, his eyes are red and hollow he also trembles and shakes and has terrible pains.”

“Dante please it isn’t as if he is dying.” Dolly said smiling at him knowing his nature very well, but in reality he was quite accurate because this was the state Dylan was in that moment, half-dead.

“In any case I will go and see him right now.” Delilah said getting her medical kit.

“Wait we will come with you.” Dawkins said, for him there was no way he and Dante would allow this calamity to be discovered for Dawkins it was more an abomination. They alongside Dolly and Doug followed by the other pups arrived where Dylan was covering himself, he had a scarf around his neck to hide the bite marks and was all covered in a blanket. Delilah went to him immediately to get a full check on him while Dante and Dawkins went near him.

“Pretend that you are sick.” Dante whispered, of course all three knew that this was actually the condition. Delilah started to first check his impulses with the medical hammer, he could barely feel the hits, he then went to check his eyes they were really red, not the usual kind that comes because of illness or sleep deprivation of course, which made her even more distressed after that she went to check his breathing, from what it seems he was able to breathe normally, she didn’t found anything suspicious in his mouth when she checked there, he of course didn’t paid attention to his canines that looked normal or the white fur that was whiter than usual. But when it came to his temperature he was boiling up.

“Well sweetie it seems that you are very ill at this moment, and so I guess you should stay in bed to rest. And from how you are it is very unlikely to recover for Halloween. I’m sorry sweaty.” Delilah said patting him with affection for her ailing son.

“Oh great it seems that I will have to do the babysitting the whole day.” Dolly said.

“It seems so Dolly.” Doug said before turning to Dylan.

“If you need something son please ask Dolly for anything.”

“A-ah actually I would wish that Dawkins and Dante to be around to help me in anything. I know they would do a good job.” He said in a weak voice.

“Very well, Dawkins, Dante. Take care of your brother the rest try to let him recover.” Delilah ordered and all the pups left, all worrying for Dylan followed by their parents.

“Dylan, I wonder why you have managed to get sick right now when we are close to Halloween.” Dolly said coming to him to look him in the eyes.

“It wasn’t my intention. But don’t worry I shall take care of everything when it comes to inside the house.” Dylan said.

“I hope so. Because in a way you look like you are almost half dead, and yet please get better.” She commented leaving the room, while Dante and Dawkins closed the door.

“This is really bad.” Dylan complained delirious.

“None of us is expert in the supernatural.” Dawkins said.

“Actually I am, I watched and read lots of stuff regarding the supernatural.” Said the Goth pup.

“If you would know something that might cure this thing I will be most glad. I don’t want to be this for the rest of eternity.” Dylan commented.

“I should try to analyse your status and your blood, if I will get my scientific kit to make some research but this must be in the greatest secrecy. We can’t allow anyone find out you became a.” He didn’t have the guts of saying the official name of the creature. “you-know-what.”

“While you do that maybe I should look for one that is total expert in this field that usually wants to prevent people like Dylan to be turned in those things.” Dante said.

“Dante that means trying to find a vampire hunter.” Commented Dawkins.

“That would instantly kill me.” Dylan said in panic.

“This actually depends, not all hunters go for the kill instantly. They usually hunt for the elder ones, the new ones sometimes they would spare them, in some cases.”

“Some cases! If you bring one he would surely destroy me.” Dylan said.

“We don’t know that yet. We should try”. Dante said.

“Problem is how we are going to find one.” Dawkins said.

“Well at first I would try to look for one around the streets, they usually try to track them down; when it comes to them do murders.” He explained.

“Anyways we need to make the research on you.”

“You do that Dawkins and you Dante can’t imagine I say that but find a hunter who could somehow help me.” Dylan said, the sentence was really alien for him.

“I shall bring a medical kit and my research kit for you while Dante will try to find a vampire ‘expert’.” Dawkins said getting out from the room with Dante following. Dylan remained behind in bed, turning to the window he noticed the sun was up and once he saw it he immediately felt extremely uncomfortable and went to a much more shadowy space and cover the window, but out of precautions he went to stay in a corner where the sun light doesn’t touch.  
Dawkins immediately came back with a medical kit and his miniature research facility; he wasn’t in truth an expert in analyzing blood samples but from what he could tell was the next fact. Dylan’s blood showed signs of mutation, there were several aspects that normal blood wouldn’t usually have, the test indicated a high velocity risk, also the blood vessels seem to have mutated because of an alien component that came into contact with the blood. While Dawkins was using science to find a proper answer, Dante after their parents left, went outside to find what he hoped to be a vampire hunter. Of course he couldn’t go too much outside the area he knew especially if there was a real vampire around.

“Ohh, hope there is a possibility of finding at least one.” Dante said to himself.

“Professor Van Hound, do you think that a vampire was around Camden Town?” Dante heard a voice and went to that direction; near a corner he saw a grey stripped cat with a device that detected abnormal phenomenon near a wolf- dog that had two bags

“By our analysis the blood suckers were around, from what we have heard from some animals there had been several deaths between pets and stray animals not to mention humans. It is a possibility.” Said the wolf-dog.

“I really wonder when we might manage to find one or at least someone who might help us in our search to put them down in whatever plans they might have. I really wonder how come that they started to be active in those days in London?” Said the cat.

“Remember what happened, sometimes there were situations when there were 2 or 3 attacks at once in a different location meaning that a council will be held.”

“With the Prince of Darkness been the main host. If only we could be able to find someone who could help up I would accept anything at this very moment.” The cat commented checking the sensor. Dante knew that this was his chance; he stepped out from his hiding place.

“Oh, good day little one.” Said Professor Van Hound smiling.

“Ahh, excuse me but I heard that you are looking for some supernatural bean?” Asked the black dog with a stressed voice surprising the two.

“You heard us talking?” Asked the cat.

“Yes, but I want to say that I officially believe you because I had witnessed what you said last night together with my two brothers.” Said the pup said.

“You do?” Asked the cat with suspicion.

“Yes and my big brother Dylan need your help, please believe me I don’t lie I will show you the way if you follow me.” Said Dante and the two animals look at each other with doubt however seeing that this pup could say the truth they allowed following him.  
Back at the 101 house

“Your blood Dylan suffers from mutations it is hard to declare what cure could be given to you, this virus worked more like venom, it had affected your blood in a way that shouldn’t be. It might give you some more qualities and so on but it needs regular plasma in order to function.” Dawkins said.

“I know it is a living nightmare, I hope that Dante found someone who could help.” Dylan said.

“I still don’t know what to say about this vampire hunting thing if only I have access to more research facilities I could do something to make some sort of cure for you.” Dawkins said packing his kit back before Dante came into the room in a discreet way.

“I think I found what we need, there is a hunter with his assistant outside whom I managed to convince to come.” Dante said whispering.

“Why do you whisper?” Asked Dawkins.

“So that the others wouldn’t hear us, we need to get them all out.”

“All right it’s time for the park.” Dolly called and an avalanche of puppies came.

“We got the opportunity now.” Dawkins said.

“Dawkins go with Dolly and the others make sure all will come back home.” Said Dylan.

“But what about the hunter?”

“Dante have you told them the whole story?” Dylan asked.

“Well from what I know about Vampire Hunters. I couldn’t tell them the fact that you became one they might have though I became a vassal or servant of you.” Dante said.

“Kibbles, they might stab him. Where is the hunter?” Dawkins said.

“To the left part right when leaving the house. They are waiting for my signal when to enter.”

“I should tell them the situation once they enter inside.” Dawkins said.

“Tell them when Dante brings them at the door but in order to keep them calm. We don’t need them to react in who knows what way, after that you go with Dolly.” Dylan said.

“All right, understood.” Dawkins said getting out from the house, Dawkins looking to his left saw the Wolf Dog and the cat trying behaving normally, Dante also came   
and made sign for them to enter. Once they walked in without been seen the other pup came to them.

“Listen please our brother Dylan is in very big trouble he is upstairs and whatever you might think please let him speak and don’t act before you hear what he has to say.” Dawkins said with fear that they could kill him. 

“Don’t worry, you brother told us of something including something of an end of the world vampire apocalypse.” Said the hound.

“Dante is usually like that with the end of the world things, but please when you meet our brother let him speak before judging.” Dawkins said.

“Dawkins if you still want to come, you should come.” Dolly called.

“Let him speak when you meet him.” The pup then went to his other siblings to follow his big brother’s instructions.

“Please do come in.” Dante said letting the two enter before closing the door. The Goth pup then leads the 2 animal vampire hunters upstairs to the room where his brother was.

“Dylan we arrived.” Dante said letting the two enter.

“G-good w-work D-Dante.” He said with a trembling voice trying to sit up, when the hunters saw him they immediately recognised the state the Dalmatian was in.

“So it seems we really got a vampire in our hands now Seward, in an early stage yet.” Said Professor Van Hound placing his bags on the ground.

“P-please, I don’t want to hurt anyone. I never wanted this. I need only a cure.” Dylan said fearful.

“I can see that, still.” The Wolf Dog started pulling out a bulb of garlic. “Precaution is important.”

“Now, let’s see what the situation is.” Said the cat placing his own bag down and pull out his medical equipment and vampire research devices.

“You know, it is amazing one thing. I am usually allergic to cat fur but with this state I don’t feel any reaction in me.” Dylan said.

“Meaning I can work without disturbance.” Seward said pulling a medical mask on him before starting his examination; he checked his teeth and his bite marks covered by the scarf. He also took blood samples and other things to examine.

“Good news and bad news boy. Good news is that you will recover soon, but bad news is you become a vampire.” Said the cat.

“Isn’t there any cure for this, I don’t want this.” Dylan said with tears in his eyes.

“Cures for vampirism are very few; still can you tell us who did this to you?” Van Hound asked.

“It was a human, with no hair, his ears were sharp pointed up, and his eyes were like those of reptiles.”

“This is surely the act of Malek, a human vampire who gave himself up to become one of the blood suckers willingly. Strange is the fact that he liked animals a lot when he was normal.”

“But what can be done in this case professor?” Dylan said.

“One way to put this thing down is for you to destroy the one who did this, however it is very hard to do such a thing.”

“Isn’t there another way?”

“We are trying to find a way or another to turn you back, but it will be difficult.” Seward said looking threw the books about vampires till he reached the last page.

“And this book doesn’t tell much about how one could cure your illness, aside from defeating the vampire that did this to you.” Said the cat before Dante came in to look at the empty page he placed his claw and noticed something odd, an opening.

“Doctor Seward Professor look, there might be something.” Dante said and the two noticed the small hole.

“You might have found something.” Seward said taking out a scalpel cut down revealing a hidden chapter about cures.

“We hit payload Seward.” Said Van Hound.

“What is it?” Dylan asked wanting to take a look.

“A full chapter regarding cures that we didn’t knew about.” Said Seward.

“And now we believe we know a cure.” Van Hound said showing an image with a necklace the shape of a bat. “This is the Bat Medallion; the book says that it has the power to turn a vampire back to normal if the one who holds it says an incantation written here. It also says about the orb of the Prince of Darkness if one places its hand on it the powers will be taken away.” Said Professor Van Hound.

“How can we get one of them, the orb for example?” Dylan asked.

“You will not be able to take the orb. Only the prince of Darkness has it at its castle in Transylvania in Romania, there is however one that could help, the Necklace this one is also hard to get.” Commented Professor Van Hound.

“What could be done I can’t go all the way to Romania in Transylvania.” Dylan said.

“The Necklace isn’t in Transylvania. The necklace however belongs to Countess Karasi, a very powerful human vampire but who always attends those gatherings, I can’t believe I say this but in a way you should go there see the countess and try to find the best opportunity to steal it.” Said Van Hound.

“But how can I get there.” He asked.

“When you hear the call of the Prince of Darkness, it is a voice that you will hear in your head and you must follow it to where they gather, the place is usually an old mansion and you must try your best to find that place and find the opportunity to retrieve it, get it to us in order for you to be cured.” Seward explained.

“I see, but what can I do in other cases I am head dog with my stepsister Dolly and I don’t want to go on a rampage to you-know-what. Plus I don’t want the others find out and think that I am a monster and I don’t want to hurt them.” He said now holding his stomach and head.

“We can see that.” Said the wolf-dog, pulling out a vial with blood before grabbing him by the neck to pour the content in him.“Better?”

“I am feeling satisfied but stupid of having to do this.” Dylan complained.

“It is the only way for you at the moment, and you don’t need to worry this is cattle blood. We usually use it to lure other vampires to our traps when they come up.” Said Van Hound, before turning to his bag to pull out other 11 vials with blood. 

“Your 2 brothers, must give you 1 whenever needed, during the day and during the night in order to restrain yourself and there is another thing to know.”

“What is that?” Dylan asked.

“Is there a possible way for you to get angry or enraged easily?” Asked Seward.

“Actually he is becoming stressed out or freaks out when thing go out of control and everything turns chaotic.” Dante said.

“Not that big problem, however still significant.” Said Professor Van Hound.

“What is the problem when I get angry or enraged?” Asked Dylan.

“If you get angry or enraged your vampire sensed would activate like a bomb that has its fuse lit up, and without knowing or taking notice you could hurt not just the person that angered you but all the people around weather foe, friend or family. So you must do anything you can to keep yourself calm, you must do all it takes to prevent you been consumed by anger.” Explained Seward.

“I see, and in a way I would try to keep myself calm but the problem will be the chores I have to do around the house. What can I do in this case?”

“Do your chores the way you usually do, but try to not get angry.” Said Van Hound.

“Problem however will be Dolly; she is more with fun and game then been responsible.”

“It doesn’t matter, you do what you did before normally, and in my view you should try to be with your 2 brothers that know the situation to help you around the house and to keep you calm so you wouldn’t get out of control. If necessary I could introduce some sleeping drug for you to keep calm.” Said Van Hound taking a vial and placing some powder in it before adding a ticket and went for other 4.

“Try to hide those vials from your family for the time been in a place where only your 2 brothers would know of them.”

“OK. I promise that I shall find and get the cure that I need.” Dylan said.

“Perfect and good luck you will need it.” Said the cat doctor, all then went to the door for the departure of the two hunters.

“Hopefully you will manage the situation before it is too late for both you and your family.” Said the Professor.

“I also hope the same thing and I guess it is hard for vampire hunters to help an enemy.” Dylan said.

“Well in our quest, one needs to get all the help it can get even if it is from unlikely allies.”

“Yet I guess you will do what you have to do if things will go awry in a way or the other.” Dante said.

“We would, but let’s just hope it wouldn’t be your case.” Said Seward looking at Dylan. “Good luck boy, you will need all you can get.”  
The rest of the pups came barely 15 minutes after the two hunters left, Dawkins as ordered by Dylan made sure that all the pups were present at home, Dylan was still very weak, however he was able to do all the chores around the house and to watch over the pups also he didn’t felt the need to drink blood for the moment till night fell and most of the residence went to sleep with the exception of Dante, Dawkins and Dylan. In a way Dylan started to feel more powerful, he felt as if he could move the entire street from its place. He never felt that powerful before.

“Well here we are again it is night outside and in a way it is the time when vampires should come out.” Dylan said with a trembling not knowing how things will be.

“Problem is next, when Dracula will start to summon the rest of the vampires, at what hour of the night.” Dawkins asked.

“I believe it will come, when it will come. Wish only to know exactly when.” Dylan asked starting to feel a hunger in his stomach and his vision was starting to go red.

“Ahh, I now know what one should feel when the thirst comes.” Dylan said holding his head and eyes shut, Dawkins immediately gave him a vial of blood to keep his lust in check.

“I hope you will manage to keep yourself in check no one will like to see what is happening to you. I doubt mom, Dolly or anyone else could bare the news.” Dawkins commented.

“That is why I need to find and get the necklace from Countess Karasi, it is my only hope.”

“Let’s hope it will be, otherwise the great vampire apocalypse will come to all of us.” Dante said and the others only rolled their eyes.

“Come my servants.” A voice called to Dylan, the elder dog immediately turned to the window.

“It is the calling.” Dylan said removing the cork from the vial to drink the whole content.

“Come to me let us all gather.” The voice called again.

“I must go, hopefully I will return soon before sunrise.” Dylan said holding his head.

“Good luck then, we will cover for you.” Dante said.

“Hopefully I will see the countess and find a way to get the medallion.” Dylan said before feeling his ears turning into giant bat like wings and taking off.

“Good luck brother.” Dawkins said while Dylan went out through the window into the night. Dante then closed the window and pulled out a string of garlic.

“We surely need to keep a bulb of garlic nearby; we must make sure that no other vampire would come.” He said giving one to Dawkins.

“I can’t believe I am dragged into this paranormal mess. I really hate 31 of October.” Dawkins said taking the garlic.

Author’s note: Hope you liked the chapter, please leave comments and reviews.


	3. Meeting the Countess

Dylan was flying in the night sky of the city following the voice that leads him to his destination the more he moves the better he hears the voice, after a time he stops at an old mansion that seems abandoned with one exception a dim light inside where some bats were entering through the cracks in the roof. Dylan however opened the front door slowly and entered, inside he saw many bats and a lot of mist that turned into people that wore black cloths and capes. He tried to stay out of sight however one person, a woman saw him.

“What have we here?” The woman said and grabbed him in an instance.

“Oh my Dog.” Dylan said fearful, the woman had a white skin with a very rich black hair, two blood red earrings just like the eyes, a dress that is fully black and a shirt that is also bloody red, she would have bitten him, however noticing the collar she realised it must be a lost dog but aside from that looking closely she noticed two bite marks. 

“A vampire Dalmatian how interesting, it is unexpected even for me.” She said surprised.

“Hmm, let me guess Malek, it seems that he didn’t managed to drink your blood instead you became a vampire animal, the fool. In this case welcome to the club, I should do something so you would be much more presentable for when the Prince will start the council that will last other 4 nights if exclude this evening. Come on little one.” Said the vampire lady getting him to another room and opened the drawer with her powers to get a giant cape that she immediately refitted it to fit the dog. It still was a bit large still but it was good.

“Now you look so much better.” Said the woman with kindness placing the dog down. “Maybe I should introduce myself now; I am Iana or better to say countess Karasi.” Dylan on hearing the name was now surprised she really found the countess and it was just as Professor Van Hound said on her neck she had the Bat’s Necklace. “I am not expert in vampire animals to begin with but I can tell you one thing, that fool Malek would be good for the hunters since he is never discreet. We for a long time resigned from drinking blood of innocence but him he is the most annoying. I am impressed however by the fact that you are not dead. Sometimes been a vampire is a real mess since I am not able to have a pet of my own, however for now I shall go and leave you for now. Maybe who knows you will answer the call next time as well and meet again.” She said turning around wanting to leave.

‘I can’t let her go.’ Dylan thought to himself and went to her legs making doggy eyes.

“Ohh, I can’t stay with you boy.” She said, but Dylan wouldn’t abide he wanted to be in her arms, and so he made some signs.

“Ohh you want me only to hold you, very well but only for a moment.” Said the countess taking him up in her arms and bringing him to her chest for a creature of the night her touch was very gentle, Dylan then started to play with the necklace.

“No, no you can’t touch the necklace it has a special power it could cure vampirism by saying a specific incantation that only I know off. I can’t say it however.” She said but then Dylan tried to make a sign with his head to the small table nearby and playing with his claw as if he was writing.

“You are curious I see, you want me to write it?” She asked and the dog leaned his head.

“Very well.” She placed Dylan down and with her powers she made a paper, feather and ink to come on the table and slowly started to write.

“I doubt you will understand but I hope you are happy, you are such a nice doggy.” She said before leaving the room, once she was out Dylan immediately grabbed the written note and placed in a pocket in the cape.

“My quest to be cured will be soon complete.” Dylan said to himself happily before hearing another voice that he knew.

“Good evening countess.” It said with the same malice but in a way to try to impress. Dylan opened the door to see the vampire that brought him the wretched state he was in. 

“Malek, I was wondering when you will arrive.” She said unimpressed and with distaste while Dylan looked at him with pure anger.

“Come on now. It isn’t like I did something evil.”

“You bite a Dalmatian dog one that had a collar and that impressively turned into a vampire.” She said sternly.

“Oh, I would say I did him some good, he should consider himself blessed.” He said smiling with malice.

“It is actually a curse you monster.” Dylan said his blood starting to boil with tears in his eyes.

“You should know the new rules, no more attacking people and yet here you are doing it alongside some others.” 

“A dog doesn’t matter, he shall be happier now who knows a new blood always is welcomed.” 

“In your wacky animal vampire experimentation I doubt that.” She hissed aggressively.

“Why my dear friend why been so aggressive.” He said.

“You should try to stop what you want; you destroy all the progress our world is doing.” She hissed before hearing a sound blown from a horn and out from a great blue mist came Count Dracula himself.

“The meeting shall start.” He proclaimed.

“I will tell you one more time. Stop making your wacky experiments.”

“Ohh, my dear why you always sound like a hunter, that medallion surely is blurring your mind. You should give it to the dogs, who needs a thing that could take away what we gained.” He commented with a smirk.

“For you to know whoever will get this medallion that I claimed a long time ago from baroness Clarincula I hope would be used for a good purpose.” She said with venom in her voice to Malek. Dylan in the other room was full of rage and anger, his vampire senses were starting to come out very fast he could feel them, he could feel everything and sense everything those things were both new but also scary to him. But there was however one thought that was in his mind.

“I will get the medallion and with it I shall cure myself and you Malek I swear that if you will come near me or my family again I shall destroy you.” He howled giving out a great hiss from his mouth, his fangs were out and his eyes were like reptilians and his vision was all red like the eyes.

The meeting lasted for at least after midnight Dylan managed to discover several plans the very few handful of rogue vampires have for the purpose of attacking others while the others have resigned that. His attention was however mostly set on the countess to steal the medallion from what he could tell the best way to get it is in one of the nights that will follow. According to Dracula if there is a newcomer he had to pass an initiation. Meaning that when the others are occupied to watch he must try to get to the countess and steal the medallion in a way or the other. However watching the creatures he first has to train himself to control his new powers and there is only one person he could do that. Getting out from the mansion he went to the city and started to sniff for two specific hunters he met, it was amazing what vampire blood could do to the senses of a dog. Going throw the night he arrived at a street that was parallel to Camden Town, looking on the window using his new vision he noticed Van Hound and Seward looking threw the books in the library.

“Oh what to do, what to do if they see me like this they might think I am some others vampire.” He said to himself before noticing his cape. 

“I do admit I like the cape but this is an emergency.” Dylan said getting it off to hold it in his hands, before starting to knock on the door.

“Doctor Seward, Professor, please open.” He said tracking the attention of the two, Professor Van Hound took out a torch light see who it was.

“Dylan!” 

“Please let me in.” Said the dog.

“Sorry we don’t allow any vampires in, no matter if they are good or bad.” Said the wolf-dog.

“Meet us at the door.” Said Seward and Dylan complied, after a minute all three were standing outside.

“What have you found?” Asked the professor.

“I found countess Karasi as well as the one who did this to me at their meeting at an old mansion.” He said reflecting with deep resentment about what happened. 

“Keep calm Dylan.” Said Seward giving up a yawn. “You don’t need the others to find out what is happening to you isn’t it, especially when angry?”

“I know sorry, and in a way I got a plan, I have to stay near Karasi when a newcomer will be initiated however I need to be fast and in a way to try to control my powers   
in order to escape quickly when I snatch the medallion.”

“Do you know at least of a way to get near Karasi?” Asked the professor.

“Well it seems like she got a soft spot for me she saw what I became.”

“Lucky you I could say, if you touched her soft spot it gives you an easy chance to get the medallion.” 

“Yet I need to control my powers in order to get it. Could you teach me how to do it?” Dylan asked.

“We will teach you in the morning when your siblings are out in the park. Hope you will manage to pretend that you are still very sick so you could stay home. I could   
however make a spray to help you on that chapter.” Said the grey cat.

“I would do what you ask me, and there is another thing to do, I believe I gained some information that you might need while the vampires are here.” Dylan said catching their curiosity.

“Spit it all up.” Said the professor and Dylan started to speak up everything he knew and heard, the two hunters were very amazed, they felt bad that Dylan turned into their enemy; however there was something to know if they have a person inside more information could be gathered. Once he was finished he was allowed to go back home, hopefully he wouldn’t encounter difficulty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third chapter there are still more to be read.  
> Hope you all liked it and leave a comment and reviews.


	4. Nightmare and New Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the fourth chapter I am hoping you will like it and looking forward to see your oppinions.

He arrived back at 101 in a split of a second however now been a creature of the night he wasn’t able to go to sleep, so how about been in the tree house and watch the sky. It seems been nocturnal has advantages in some cases.

“This is something I could like.” Commented Dylan watching the stars and identifying every single one, however turning to his veins he could see one specific detail that was dark and could barely like the thought that a savage and dark self could come out any moment, not to mention the cape he still posses and wears. 

“Only if the price wouldn’t be so high, I shall destroy Malek if he comes near again.” He said to himself clenching his right paw before noticing that the sun was starting to rise.

“I have to get inside.” Dylan said sneaking down the tree house near the door of the house.

“Wait, I could climb up.” Dylan said starting to climb up the building like a spider till he reached the room where he should stay, despite the window been shut he could however sense a smell of garlic coming from Dante and Dawkins, the last was the closest.

“Dawkins, open the window.” Dylan called hitting the window with his paws waking him up but with a blurry vision but recognised the voice and opened the window only for someone with a cape to get inside. Dawkins after adjusting his vision immediately backed away to get the garlic bulb.

“Dawkins it’s me.” Dylan said.

“Dylan I barely managed to recognise you with that cape.” Dawkins commented.

“I know that however I look elegant.” Dylan commented smiling and Dante started to wake up.

“Try not to wear it when around the rest or around Professor Van Hound. Have you managed to find countess Karasi?” Asked Dawkins in his usual unimpressed manner.

“I did and I managed to touch her soft spot what I need however is next to train and prepare myself to get the medallion from her neck and immediately run.”

“You Dylan are becoming more and more associated with the vampire apocalypse.” Dante came between the two.

“Stay calm Dante it isn’t the case.” Dawkins said unimpressed turning to Dylan. “Yet seriously hide that cape.” Dylan immediately took off the cape off, folded it elegantly and hid it behind the picture with the Prince of Dalmatia where the blood vials were hidden in a special cooler with ice.

“I also told Professor Van Hound to come along to help me with the powers I now posses for me to steal the medallion.” 

“That is, if you will manage to keep yourself calm and no one sees what you became.” Said Dawkins no one noticing the sun light coming towards him.

“Keep calm everything that is needed is only to still pretend that I am sick.” Dylan said before the sun rays hit him burning his skin on the back like hell, Dawkins immediately went the window and covered it with the curtain.

“Oh Kibbles, Dylan.” Dawkins said going to check how he was.

“Now I really am not feeling good.” Dylan said going to his shady place and Dante covered him with the blanket.

“We need to be careful, if this thing leaks we are in boiling water. Triple D’s started to make rumours.” Dawkins said stressed between his teeth.

“I know I know and that is why sick Dylan must still play.”

“You wouldn’t need to play, sunrays always affects vampires in negative ways and the state you are in because of them set you up for the rest of the day. That is why I prefer the shade.” Dante commented.

“And now I have to comply with this new order of things.” Dylan commented before Delgado came in a rush.

“Hey breakfast will be ready soon, and Dylan will you manage to come down?” Asked the pup.

“Ahh, not exactly, ‘cough’ ‘cough’ Still feeling weak.” Dylan said looking weak and feeble due to the sun rays.

“Mom said that if you are still like this she would get you to the Hospital, for better treatment.”

“Ahh, the hospital?” Dylan asked with stressed looking at Dante and Dawkins who immediately know that once outside he will surely become ash not to mention that in the hospital if going near the blood bank he would surely feel the urge and lose control becoming a total beast.

“So if you are still not able to come then maybe you should go to the hospital.” Delgado said.

“No I don’t need to go to the hospital; I shall try to come immediately, no problem.” Dylan said.

“OK, but try to be quick. Vroom, vroom!” Delgado said bursting out from the room while Dylan went on his feet, feeling dizzy and trembling because of the sun rays that had touched him, Dawkins immediately shut the door and went to the hiding place to take a vial to his big brother.

“Dylan, first of all you should drink a blood vial. Normal food wouldn’t do anything to satisfy your hunger.”

“I know I know the thought of going nuts over blood really gives me shivers not to mention a sense of great appetite.” Dylan said taking the vial and drinks the content.

“Try to restrain yourself I doubt you would like to bite any of us and see the aftermath.” Dawkins said.

“I know, but the lust really is strong when left uncheck, let’s get to breakfast and hope there wouldn’t be any bad news.” Dylan commented getting on his feet and started to walk slowly downstairs with his two brothers. Breakfast was served as usual and was eaten in silence Dante and Dawkins were however staying near Dylan, all 3 were trying to look as normal as possible. However for the elder brother things weren’t that much normal since he could barely eat the food in his bowl, he liked the flavour and all but it seems like it doesn’t make him feel better, despite that he continue to eat as normal as possible.

“Dylan, I hope that in a way you are feeling a bit better now.” Delilah said worried for him.

“Ahh, in a way yes it isn’t like yesterday but I am still feeling dizzy and weakness in my legs.” Dylan said with a weak smile.

“I am glad to hear this bro, because there is a surprise.” Dolly said with a smile and a cheery voice.

“Oh, what kind of surprise?” Dylan asked.

“Dolly decided to make a Halloween party on 30th of October.” Doug said smiling.

“Wow wonderful too bad I might not be able to come who knows when I shall recover.” Dylan said.

“Ohh, you don’t need to worry.” Dizzy said smiling. 

“The party will be close.” Dee Dee followed Dylan, Dante and Dawkins then started to feel some pressure on their heads something bad they feel.

“Ah, how close exactly?” Dawkins asked not liking what everything was going.

“It will be right here extending even to the across the street.” Dolly said not wanting to mention the park only to get a look of total horror from Dawkins and one even more so from Dylan.

“Ahh, it wo, itwoba it wol ba harara.” Dawkins wasn’t able to say a word.

“IT’S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!!!” Shouted Dante in total panic holding his head in fear.

“Now Dawkins I know you hate Halloween but you don’t need to get so dramatic you only need to come to do something for the haunted house. And you Dante I knew that you like Halloween what is this sudden change.” Dolly said before turning to Dylan who just froze in his place.

“Dylan you don’t need to be dramatic, it would be fun.” Dolly said.

“aaaaaaaahhh.”

“What is wrong with you 3?” Dolly asked before Dylan managed to snap out a little.

“Ahh, I don’t think it will be the appropriate place our house I mean who knows how much stuff could happen here and who knows how many would come.”

“Dylan you are sick, plus I believe you need some fun and if you can’t go outside so not bringing the party here?”

“It would be fine son I am sure that everything will work. On the other paw are you sure you don’t need to go to the hospital for better treatment?” Doug asked.

“Ah, no thanks mom, dad I will be fine a small time of rest is everything I need. It would be fine no problem.” Dylan said smiling but very stressed.

“Very well then but if something gets out of things we go to the hospital.” Delilah said.

“Yes mom.” Said Dylan smiling resuming eating alongside Dante and Dawkins, after they finished eating, they immediately went back to where Dylan was supposed to stay in quarantine.

“THIS IS BAD! We can’t have a party here, especially not in the state you are in.” Dawkins said.

“I know, I know but what could I do? I still need time to find the best opportunity to get the medallion from the vampire.” Dylan said panic making sign that his powers are bursting up.

“Well we better find a way to get that medallion from countess Karasi in the fastest manner possible otherwise we are doomed.” Dawkins said.

“Actually he is doomed.” Dante said.

“Don’t need to remind that.” Dylan said with a great sense that his days are numbered if there was a possibility for him now.

“We have to talk with professor Van Hound and Doctor Seaward about this to prepare you for the future nights, to get the medallion.”

“Problem is when they will come, we have fewer than 72 hours till that party, out of which 10 to 14 hours a night meaning barely 42 hours of darkness in which you could take the artefact.” Dawkins said.

“I just hope that I will manage to get it fast.” Dylan said.

“Maybe you can try during the initiation of the newcomer.” Dante said.

“Yeah that would be the perfect opportunity hopefully countess Karasi would hold you in her arms during that time, but do you know when the initiation will take place?” Dawkins asked.

“Unfortunately not but I need to find out when it will be and fast.” Dylan said.

“We should wait for the two hunters; hopefully Dolly would say something about” Dawkins made a pause before whispering “going to the park otherwise they wouldn’t come in.” 

“Let’s hope she will say something about that.” Dylan said.

“All right time for the park.” They heard her and they didn’t had to wait for too long.

“Thank you.” Dylan said relieved before turning to Dawkins “Same thing Dawkins, make sure all of them return.” 

“No problem.”

“Dante, bring them inside.” Dylan said and the two pups went to do their tasks, after most of the pups left leaving only Dylan and Dante the hunters entered and started to train Dylan in what he needed to know, they first taught him about turning into mist and then using other abilities like weather manipulation and so on they didn’t however went on to hypnosis or dream manipulation and other stuff.

“Those abilities should be enough for you at this moment. It will be best for you to use them when necessary.” Said Professor Van Hound giving him a new blood vial he brought for Dylan to drink.

“Never thought that those abilities consume a lot of my stamina.” Dylan said drinking the content.

“Been abnormal abilities it is expected to use a lot of your strength, what is important is for you to use them only when needed otherwise you will exhaust yourself and probably you will surely turn insatiable.” Van Hound explained.

“Too bad it isn’t another cure for my malady.” Dylan said.

“Actually we are trying right at this moment to find another cure. Ever since we met you the previous day we were trying to search everything possible for another cure for vampirism this is what we were doing before you arrived.” Explained Doctor Seward.

“And unfortunately you haven’t managed.” Dante said.

“The work of a hunter isn’t that much finding cures sadly and one can’t make discoveries of such proportions during the course of one day and night.” Explained Professor Van Hound.

“So what should I do my first plan would be to go to that initiation or any other things that could distract the vampires in order for me to take the medallion and come back.” Explained Dylan.

“It isn’t a bad plan but you must make sure that she wouldn’t notice and by the way do you know at least when the initiation would be.”

“No they haven’t told them yet.” Said Dante.

“This isn’t quite good, in a way you must try everything possible to find out when it would be and exploit that soft spot of the countess to the maximum but for you to know I doubt you would like to take part in that thing.”

“I don’t want to but in my case I have to.” Asked Dylan.

“This isn’t what the professor wanted to say Dylan.” Seward came making the Dalmatian confused.

“Then what it is?” 

“Dylan, Dracula always knows when a new vampire is made or born this initiation could easily or surely be your own.” The wolf dog explained.

“His own?” Dante asked intrigued while Dylan was fearful.

“And what should I do in there?”

“Human vampires in the past had to drink fresh blood from a human victim, things indeed changed but right now both animal and human vampires had to extract blood directly from a living animal. It is very likely this is what they would put you to do.” Explained the grey stripped cat.

“I don’t want to do that.”

“We know. And that is why immediately after you take the medallion during the event or earlier you and the victim must get out of there with all the heist, in case of animal vampires, the human vampires, luckily don’t take them into much consideration. But even with that you must run away as fast as possible, this because Malek wouldn’t want you, his creation to run away, this would mean that you betrayed or humiliated him.” Explained Van Hound.

“Maybe, but I don’t care about him I wish him to have a stake in his heart and leave me and my family in peace.” Dylan said he will always remain resentful of that particular demon.

“We can see that very well.” Seaward said packing his things. “In any case when you manage to gain the medallion, don’t linger and make sure you and if you can the victim get as far away as possible.”

“I would do that without even a second thought.” Dylan said leading the two hunters outside.

“Good luck Dylan, hope you will manage as soon as possible.” Said Professor Van Hound exiting the house, Dylan was staying in the shadow to not be hit by the sun rays before Dante closed the door.

“Now for the second part, you have to prepare for the second calling of Dracula tonight.” Dante said.

“Hopefully I shall manage to gather more information and do everything possible to cure myself. I am not going to stand remaining as a dark creature of the night.” Dylan said showing his fangs before they heard a knock on the door. Dante opened to reveal Professor Van Hound.

“Professor, you came back.” Said Dylan.

“I almost forgot to tell you maybe you should go and sleep a bit till tonight and while you still can, been a creature of the night for now you should try to adjust to this thing even if you don’t like it.” The Professor said while the grey stripped cat came to Dylan and gave him a small spray container. 

“This spray contains garlic you could use it to give an impression of illness due to allergies the vampire have for garlic, also in necessary circumstances your brothers should use it on you in case you get angry and while sleeping watch out for nightmares and dreams regarding vampires or anything else, at the first signs come to us.” Said the doctor.

“And like the last time, knock at our window and we meet at the door, next time however we must talk with all your brothers who know about your situation.” The Wolf-Dog explained.

“I will I would do anything only to cure myself form this, malady. Yet what is the problem with nightmare regarding vampire?” Dylan asked. 

“We will explain to you when you get the first one either tomorrow or tonight after the meeting.” Explained the Wolf Dog before he and the cat left.

“Better go and get some sleep, a vampire must sleep during the day plus you need to be in full strength for the future meeting for the Vampire Apocalypse.” Dante said the last in a gloomy tone while Dylan rolled his eyes.

“I will see what might happen, Dante.” Dylan said moving back to the room where he was resting, moving towards a soft and comfortable spot he placed himself and closed his eyes to let himself sleep till tonight or at least when the pups come back and start to make noise.  
______________________________________________  
The Nightmare.

Dylan woke up in the room everything was normal around him and there was nothing unusual aside from the red atmosphere that was seeing everywhere around him.

AAAAAAAAH!

He heard a scream coming from downstairs by the sound it might have been Dolly, he rushed immediately out and went to the living room only to see it empty, no member of his family was there moving around slowly he lifted the plank where Diesel would be sleeping but it was empty. He looked under a sofa and under a chair and the table but there was no one there.

“Dog where is everyone.” Dylan asked.

“Turn around Dylan.” Said a cold weak voice from behind him and he saw a Dalmatian his size wearing a cape but this cape had a longer collar that was upwards.

“Dolly is that you?”

“Guess again.” Said the Dalmatian in a cold male voice.

“I can tell that you aren’t from my family. Who are you?” Dylan asked, and then a shadow came over the figure that then turned around, Dylan could see the bright red that was inside the cape as well as his teeth.

“Dante it isn’t funny. Stop this prank.” Dylan said.

“It isn’t a prank.” The Dalmatian figure said before coming to the light “For you.” Dylan was frozen in his place the figure was none other than himself but totally different.

“Hello Dylan.” Said Evil Dylan with a wide evil smile showing his razor sharp teeth and bloody red eyes only a killer would have his pupil and iris were also similar to reptilians.

“You are.......ME!”

“I am your future.” Said the with pure malice smiling.

“NO, THIS CAN’T BE!” Dylan said turning his sight away from the figure.

“But it is.” The Evil Dalmatian said appearing before him in a split of a second.

“I am the power within yourself, which was locked in your sub-conscience. But that bite, that blessing gave me freedom at last, I am even stronger, and I shall become your new self, whom you shall embrace.”

“NO I will not, I don’t want you.” Dylan shouted turning to tears.

“Don’t try to resist it, embrace it.” Said Evil Dylan.

“NO, where is everyone, Mom, Dad, Dolly, Dawkins, Dante everyone.” Dylan shouted coming to tears.

“Oh you said Dolly what a good sister she was.” Said Evil Dylan with a smirk.

“IF YOU TOUCHED HER I WILL KILL YOU.”

“Oh who said I killed her.” He said with a smirk grabbing him and in a second there were at the corridor where her sister was with his back at them.

“Dolly, is that you?” Dylan asked moving forward placing his paw on her shoulder, the female Dalmatian turned with her eyes closed and with a smirk she opened them but they weren’t deep blue they were the same bloody red.

“HISSSS.”

“Aaa, Dolly.”

“Oh, I forget to tell you she became you Sister-Queen of the Night.” The vampire self said going near her and snapping his right paw for a vampire cap to come for her, while she had the same evil smile.

“NO! I would never.”

“Why fight against it, you shall give her this blessing.” Vampire Dylan said while he and Vampire Dolly burst in an evil laugh.

“NO I WILL NEVER, LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!” Dylan started to throw things at them but they were only laughing before he was fall on his back in the backyard, followed by the two Vampire representations.

“Wh-wh-where a-are Dawkins and Dante?” Dylan asked shaking even more.

“Ohh yeah, I have to do something about them as well, they are only some minor punks Dante, the apocalypse, end of the world, give me a break. He is such a little annoyance with his acts and antics.”

“NEVER SAY THAT ABOUT HIM, NEVER!!!” He shouted throwing some mud at the figure only to clean his face of it and showing no emotion.

“And Dawkins a lovely brother he is always there to help you he might soon become the new first dog.” He said spiting on the ground “He would never enjoy that moment, that pesky little rival and pest. You and I never did appreciate him anyways.” 

“IT’S NOT TRUE, IT’S NOT TRUE!!!!!!” He shouted before realising. 

“WHERE ARE THEY?!!!!!”

Evil Dylan pointed behind good Dylan with a smirk showing something behind. There were two tombstones below the tree house with both the names and pictures of them, Dawkins at the right and Dante the left.

“I shall finish them soon. HAHAHAHAHA.”

“NO NO NOOOOOOOOOO!!!”

“Dylan, Dylan, wake up.” He heard a voice then a splat of water on his face.  
______________________________________________________  
He immediately got back to his senses only to find himself back in the room with Dawkins holding an empty bucket.

“Dylan, are you all right?” The small pup asked only for his big brother to grab him and hold him tight in a hug while heavy tears were streaming down from him crying out loud. 

“Daw-haaahahahhhaaa.”

“Dylan you are squishing me and it isn’t an appropriate time.” Dawkins said barely breathing.

“I can’t, just look at me.” He started before extending his hands for him to look at him “I am a monster” He said showing his fangs “a b-b-blood sucker.” He said drinking a vial like mad “w-w-who knows when I would lose my mind.” He shouted in total despair.

“Dylan, it really wasn’t the time.” Dawkins said but didn’t listened he was too sad and crying out loud.

“Dylan?” Came another voice in the room from his and there were Delgado, Da Vinci and DJ all looking at him in shock.

“Your canines a-are f-f-fangs?” Da Vinci asked trembling.

“And that vial contained b-b-b-blood?” Asked DJ.

“Dylan are you a.” Delgado started making the elder dog tremble even more tears coming down even more.

“Vampire!?” Their brother looking to them in total fear before they heard the door closing and Dante was there.

“HE IIIIIIIIISSSS.” Dante in his gloomy voice driving the three pups to froze in fear ready to scream.

“Wait let us explain.” Dawkins rushed to them.

“What to explain?” Da Vinci asked shocked. 

“How to explain that our brother is a vampire?” DJ asked. 

“Only let us explain.” Dawkins said.

“You better do it now Dawkins if not I am out of here.” Delgado said preparing his pup wheel chair to get out from the room.

“Listen, Dylan didn’t want, everything started from a vampire called Malek that came two nights ago Dylan thought it was a thief and wanted to chase him away but he grabbed him, me and Dante were there and witnessed the event we managed to chase the vampire away with one of Dante’s garlic bulbs but Dylan was bitten and turned into one. We tried to keep him away from been discovered in order to find a cure for him. And Dylan wouldn’t hurt any of us; we are also supported by two vampire hunters who offered their help to cure him.”

“It is true I wouldn’t hurt any of you and if it wasn’t for Malek I wouldn’t be in this state.” Dylan said with tears in his eyes and the three pups now a bit calm feeling sorry for their brother.

“But how are you going to be cured, I mean having a vampire as a brother seems cool but how are you going to get cured.” Delgado asked.

“There is a cure, a medallion that belongs to Countess Iana Karasi a human vampire whom I am trying to get near in order to steal it and say an incantation.” Dylan explained.

“How are you going to get that medallion, I don’t think she would give it easily.” Said DJ.

“I had managed to touch her soft spot I need to pretend to be friend and then try to steal it; maybe I would manage at the initiation of the new comer I only need to know when it will be.” Dylan explained.

“Hopefully you would manage otherwise one might give you a stake in your heart and no one wants that to happen.” Delgado said.

“Let’s hope you would manage before Dolly’s party there is a possibility that Clarisse might pop it if she comes. And I barely started to choose the music.” DJ said.

“If Clarissa would come it would be a problem because Dylan must not get angry.” Dawkins explained.

“What would happen if he would get angry?” Asked Da Vinci.

“His evil vampire self would come out.” Dante said in a gloomy tone. “Or more rather to say his powers would burst out and if they do he wouldn’t manage to restrain himself and could attack anyone and everyone if he couldn’t control himself.” The Goth pup explained in a more normal tone.

“So you must understand no one else must know about my predicament.” Dylan said before the three pups looked to each other.

“We wouldn’t say any word about this, don’t worry.” Delgado said.

“By the way, when did you all arrived?”

“We arrived an hour ago DJ and Da-Vinci were in the house working plans for the party, while I immediately went to you when you started screaming in your sleep.” Dawkins said.

“And we head the screaming and came, plus we saw Dawkins with a bucket of water.” Da Vinci said.

“And even I heard the screaming from outside, Dolly ordered me to come check on you, many think that you were having pains or something like that.”

“No it was only a nightmare a really scary one none the less.”

“And what should we do?” Delgado asked while Dylan and Dawkins looked at them confused.

“We heard and saw everything, what should we do.” Asked Da Vinci.

“It is simple we must prevent Dylan from getting angry or enraged, under no circumstances should he turn angry or enraged.” Dawkins started.

“I could start to find classical music and every other kind of music that could keep him calm.” DJ said.

“And I can draw a calm enjoyable environment like a landscape or anything else for this room.” Said Da Vinci.

“It’s perfect.”

“And me what should I do?” Delgado asked.

“Come here Delgado.” Dylan said pulling out a cooler from a hiding place.

“This cooler contains the blood vials with cattle blood the two hunters, Professor Van Hound and Doctor Seward gave me to keep my appetite in check.” Dylan said.

“I am having shivers now.” Delgado commented before Dawkins opened the cooper and pulled out a vial with a white ticket.

“Those vials that have a white ticket on them contain a sleeping drug that Dylan must take whenever there is a possibility of him getting angry. If Dylan gets angry one of us must either wave our paws or knock on something to come here to grab one and get it to him but only the ones with a white ticket and you must keep it hidden.” Dawkins said. 

“White ticket, sleeping drug to be kept hidden during transport, got it, but what about the others?” Delgado said.

“The others are only to contain my hunger. You must only focus on the ones with a ticket.”

“OK no prob. And by the way I probably should go to Dolly to tell her that everything is fine and you only had a nightmare.”

“You may go then.” Dante said opening the door.

“And by the way, no telling about vampires.” Dawkins said.

“I wouldn’t but now I have to go. And we should also do something regarding those nightmares if you would have them again or anything else that could expose you or something else.” Delgado said bursting out the door and going outside the house and appeared before Dolly.

“Boy Delgado took quit long.” She commented.

“Sorry, there were some, complications.”

“How is Dylan’s state?” Dizzy asked worried.

“Is he all right or is he getting worst.” Dee Dee came.

“Ahh, Dylan is fine he just had a nightmare, a pretty nasty one that he couldn’t tell about.”

“Good because for a second I thought that he is becoming delirious.” Dolly said.

“No he isn’t becoming delirious but that nightmare scared him pretty good, he might of course get outside to take some fresh air when everything is calm.”

“Let’s hope he will get better soon.”

“Hopefully.” Delgado said nervous thinking if Dylan would get rid of vampirism or stay like that for eternity. It wouldn’t be a problem a vampire as a brother for him but the prospect of consuming blood isn’t something comfortable plus he was wondering how the others would react.


	5. Escalating Trouble

Night time came really quickly and luckily Da Vinci managed to redecorate the room in the most serene and calm environment possible, a wall was painted as a beautiful Japanese and Chinese garden landscape at Twilight another was made to look like the night sky with stars all around while the last was a serene lake at dawn, in all aspects the Dalmatian artist did a perfect job. As for DJ he managed to gain from the internet all the calm music he could find classics of Bach, Mozart, Vivaldi and so on as well modern music to calm people down. They of course worked for the party as well but not too much since they spent a lot of time to help their brother.

In that evening after Dylan checked that everyone was asleep with the exception of Dawkins, Dante, Da Vinci, DJ and Delgado they went outside with Dylan now wearing his vampire cape to wait for the call. The pups were already armed with the garlic spray the professor left. 

“You know guys, in a way I should like been outside late and all that but right now with vampires around this gives me shivers.” Delgado said and all looked at him. “I don’t mean about you Dylan for me it is cool I mean about the other vampires.”

“You think you are the only one Delgado. I really hate this situation. I never believed in the supernatural and here we are tending to the supernatural.” Dawkins complained.

“Let’s only hope that I will manage to end this very soon. When I start to hear the calling you all go back inside.” Dylan said.

“We will without a second thought.” Da Vinci said.

“By the way when will the calling start?” Asked DJ.

“The first time it started was near midnight more specifically close to 10:30.” Said Dante.

“I am not staying that long I have to catch up tomorrow to select the rest of the music for the party.”

“Not to mention finishing the decorations.” Da Vinci said.

“From what I heard last night, the call should be much earlier now.” Dylan said before feeling something in his ears and then came the whisper.

‘Come my subjects, answer the calling.’ Dracula said.

“I am hearing the calling.” Dylan said 

“Will you be all right?” Asked Da Vinci.

“I will don’t worry.”

“Come my subjects, let us all meet.” He heard Dracula again much more hypnotic and the elder dog was trying to resist as much as possible.

“Dylan, are you OK?” Delgado asked.

“Go back inside.” Dylan said trying to resist as much as possible. “The calling is turning much more hypnotic now if unanswered the first time; who knows what could happen if I will let it take me.” Dylan said and the pups went back to the house and from behind the window they saw their brother now answering the calling his two ears became very large bat wings and in a split of second he disappeared.

“Good luck Dylan.” Dawkins said worried.

“Hopefully everything will go smooth and find the best opportunity to get the cure.” Said Da Vinci.

“If not, the Vampire Apocalypse will be upon us.” Dante said gloomy.

“Or we will have a vampire as a brother doesn’t sound too bad.” Said Delgado.

“With the exception of blood consumption, plus going savage when angry.” Dawkins said.

“We must cure him in all the ways possible.” DJ said.  
Dylan went back to the old mansion where the gathering was the last time all the vampires were however in the courtyard entering one by one, Dylan was looking at all the vampires in a way he wished to see the countess and avoid Malek for him a night with Malek that monster that transmitted this virus is equal to torture. She eventually saw the countess talking with another woman and surprisingly that female was wearing a white coat and had the insignia of a veterinarian after a moment however he heard and saw Malek at the entrance looking around probably for him.

“I have to get to Iana, everything just to be out of Malek’s view.” Dylan said to himself and sneaked threw the vampire gathered around he managed to reach her with small difficulty from the vampires that were starting to enter the mansion Dylan then started to softly touch her right leg to get her attention.

“Hey it’s you again.” Said the countess with a smile taking the dog up in a bridal style, to show the other vampire.

“Maria this is the dog I had been telling about.” 

“Oh what a cutie he is, can’t believe Malek had bitten him.” Said the other vampire Maria tickling him.

“That is why I always believed he is nothing more but trouble to all.” Said the countess.

“I wonder to whom it belongs to.” Maria said rubbing her Safire ring to the right hand and placed her hand on the Dylan’s head before she closed her eyes and started to laugh.

“What is so funny?” Asked the countess.

“He has quite some interesting life.” Said the vampire veterinarian before the countess placed her hand on the one of her friend to see all the memories of the Dalmatian.

“No owner yet a family of 101 Dalmatians whom he shall protect no matter what, top dog with his step-sister, interested in the stars and the space. Quit a life I could say.” Iana commented with a giggle.

“My friend from what I can tell he would want to be cured from what Malek did to him maybe you could use your medallion to cure him.” Said Maria and Dylan started to look with excitement.

“It could, but there is a problem with this, Malek had bitten him if he would be cured right now Malek would come after him and he would either kill him, turn him back or.” She made a pause seeing that the Dylan was turning more and more worried and scared.”Force someone he loves to turn against him, forcing him to probably destroy the person he loves or the other to destroy him if turned into a vampire.”

“Such misuse of power and I who I am using it to cure animals both normal and supernatural.”

“I considered you very lucky in this regard. I do want to say that in a way I wish to have a pet, in a way I thought of bringing him with me.” Said Iana.

“I am sorry to say but this isn’t quite a thing I want.” Dylan whispered.

“Iana you can’t force him this is something only Malek would do.” Said Maria.

“I know but staying lonely isn’t a very pleasant thing, I would wish for some company.” Said the countess and the vampire veterinarian placed a hand on her shoulder.

“As a friend I would help both you and the little one.” Said Maria smiling.

“I am glad to have a friend like you.” Iana said smiling and she returned the gesture. “Let’s go inside. The meeting will start.” The two human vampires went inside just when the Prince of Darkness came out to start the council.

“My dear blood brothers and sisters before we start I must give an announcement. I have sensed between us that a new arrival had come; someone had bestowed the powers on someone” He said his eyes now set on the Dalmatian in countess Karasi’s hands “really unexpected.” A red light came and started to envelope the Dalmatian.

“Bring him before us Iana.” Ordered the count and the vampire moved forward to present the Dalmatian to the crowd and the count then inspected the neck to see 2 bite marks.

“Few animals could be given the powers by been bitten usually it is only possible by drinking vampire blood, probably there was an accident I wonder who had managed....” The count started before another vampire came.

“It was me my lord.” Malek came with a smirk on his face. “I had bestowed him the powers. This is my gift I gave to him.”

“For me it isn’t a gift.” Dylan said.

“And he likes it, come to me my boy.” Malek said extending his hand but Dylan refused him to approach and growl to him and bark with menace.

“It seems he isn’t quite fond of you Malek I was the one who found him yesterday night and took care of him he is much more fond of me then you. Plus I don’t think that he would want to go through the initiation.” Said the countess.

“It is true from what I can tell. And I can see this.” Dracula said.

“But even with that my lord. We must respect the law only the one that bestowed the powers onto him could approve or not approve of the initiation and I approve of it and I shall prepare it for him.” Malek said.

“But I don’t want to.” Said Dylan.

“And I shall make sure that he will pass before you my lord.” Malek said.

“Very well, but be aware Malek if he refuses to pass the initiation by any act he would do or if I find something off. He shall be freed from you and you will handle the coming consequences.” Said Dracula.

“Yes my lord but don’t worry I am sure that he started to hunt and in the night of the initiation I will bring him his first official victim.” Malek said with viciousness in his eyes while looking at Dylan who was now fearful of what might come.

“Very well, his initiating shall be in the night between 30 and the 31 of October.” Said announced Dracula.

“But it is when Dolly programmed the party!” Dylan said in panic and Malek looked to him with more malice while Karasi was looking at the poor dog with deep sad eyes sensing that the animal was in deep despair and so was Maria. The council then started without anymore interruption; however now Dylan was in total desperation, his predicament was worst then ever he could try to take the medallion or make the countess give it to him but then Malek would come and probably turn him back or hurt his family. Plus the fact that the date of his blasted vampire initiation would be the night when Dolly programmed a party. In a way his desperation could be handled only by Iana and Maria, he couldn’t imagine that in such great pain and desperation two female human vampires give him comfort.

“I can feel and see your desperation my friend and I can confirm to you that Malek is the worst, we both know you don’t want the initiation to happen and I can’t accuse you.” Said countess Karasi while the dog was crying in her lap outside the mansion, the meeting just finished.

“Iana what could be done?”

“In this moment the best way for him to escape without having to put his family in danger would be for him to humiliate Malek before the prince of Darkness but the only way to do that however would be only during the initiation if he rebels against him.” 

“He would need a lot of courage for that. But in a way only by humiliating him before the Prince he would be freed but Malek wouldn’t let him go easily.” Maria said.

“I know how he is; having a vampire hunter as an ally would help him threw they are however hard to convince when you ask them for help, Professor Albert von Allinger, is at least one with an open mind but he is in Munich.”

“And here in London and in Amsterdam operates Professor Han Van Helsing famous hunters good thing that they operate when time arises especially when they hear rogue vampire like Malek doing their things.” Maria said.

“Good thing it wasn’t my case when I had to save you that evening, remember 10 years ago?” Karasi asked.

“It was a fire at a clinic when I was starting to learn the craft, a short circuit or something came and I tried to escape but then rubble came over me, you were there you got me out of the building but I was about to die however you told me that you could help but it will have a cost. I do admit that I was afraid and accepted the situation.” Maria said having a flashback.

“I was sometimes asking myself if it was for the best and if you had resentments.” Karasi said.

“At one moment I had when I realise what happened after you started to tell me about everything when you trained me, however it was only for the moment, when I started to realise what I could do with my powers to help both people and animals the resentments were no more and now I am glad for this.” Said Maria before turning to the Dalmatian who was listening to them attentively.

“But I can see that this little one doesn’t want that.” She said rubbing his head.

“I know and probably he would betray Malek and humiliate him when he will have the chance, his chance will only be at the initiation if he would restrain himself from biting the victim and free it.” The countess said.

“From how much I know he is a sadist he would enjoy probably seeing him biting one whom he cares about by angering him.” Said Maria before looking at her watch.

“In that case whenever he would come here I would make sure Malek wouldn’t do his dirty work.” Said Karasi smiling before placing Dylan down. “Come on boy go home and don’t worry I would try to give you solace before the dreaded night with Malek.”

Dylan after turning his ears into bat wings he immediately burst into the air to fly home, he was in a really bad predicament but he knew that he has allies on both sides, but one thing was to be taken notice he has to do anything possible to not get angry and divulge himself to anyone if possible plus talking to the hunters when the sun come up. He arrived home really quick but looking at his small clock in his tree house he noticed that there was still time till morning.

“Hmm 5 hours till morning well since I am not able to do what I like during the day let’s explore the stars and my dinosaur bones now.” Dylan said starting to look threw his telescope and star charts plus checking his collection of dinosaur bones and others to let the time pass, the time passed very quickly he immediately saw the sun that was rising and so he started to climb on the walls back to where he was usually staying inside he saw Dawkins, Dante Da Vinci, DJ and Delgado. Da Vinci and Dawkins were the closest.

“Da Vinci, Dawkins open up.” Dylan said started knocking the window waking the two pups; it took them 2 seconds to readjust to the environment and to open the window for Dylan to enter.

“Dylan you should try to learn a trick to open the window by yourself.” Da Vinci said.

“I would try with Professor Van Hound when he comes.” He said and the others woke up.

“So any luck with the cure?” Asked Dawkins.

“Yes and no there are some difficulties I have to tell.” Dylan started making the pup puzzled while the others were waking up. Dylan started to tell everything from what he knew and what could Malek do if something goes off not to mention several other facts that he knew, the more Dylan was telling however the more the pups were turning more and more frantic on what to do.

“Situation worsens with every night passing it seems.” Commented Dawkins.

“This can’t get any worst especially now from what you heard from countess Karasi.” Said Da Vinci while Dylan drank an average blood vial.

“Problem would also be Malek, if I would be cured he might come here and probably he would..........I can’t say it.” Dylan said.

“That monster really deserves a stake in his heart.” Delgado commented.

“Problem will now be another how will you manage to resist till the initiation? We have enough blood vials of course; problem would be if you will get angry at something or anything else.” Dawkins said.

“The only way to rid myself of this is to show Dracula in a way or the other what is the situation in my case.”

“Well if we think Dracula been the Prince of Darkness and Lord of Vampires he would surely punish Malek if he finds out that you didn’t wanted to become a vampire, plus he would free you from him.” Dante said.

“Problem is next, from what Karasi and Maria talked between themselves, Malek is vicious he doesn’t like been humiliated and from what I can tell he would do anything to be his way even if it means disobeying the most powerful of them all.” Dylan said.

“We must tell this to doctor Seward and Professor Van Hound when they will come around, and by the way this time I will stay home.” Dawkins said.

“But someone has to gather all the pups to get back home.” Dante said.

“We could do that, we must only know how.” Da Vinci said.

“To call everyone up without forcing yourself you have to say a trigger word. One of them is ‘dinner’ for everyone to come home.” Dawkins said.

“Understood, but ‘Dinner’?”

“How is this, a trigger word?” Delgado asked.

“You will all see when you use it. There are others as well but for now this is to bring everybody home.” Dawkins explained.

“Understood.”

“Let’s hope they will come soon today.” Dylan said getting of his cape to stare at it. “I must tell them several other things as well.” 

“But what happened?” DJ asked.

“Professor Van Hound told us about been aware of nightmares regarding Vampires. He said that it might be important.” Dante explained.

“That nightmare from yesterday had this subject?” Dawkins asked.

“Yes it had and I need to know more as soon as possible.” Dylan said hiding the cape.

“Dears breakfast is ready.” Called Doug and the group heard all pups outside went in a rush.

“For now let’s all behave normally.” Dawkins said.

“By the way.” Dante started pulling out the spray. “You want spray or sun ray to look sick for the day.”

“Give me a garlic spray.” Dylan said and Dante gave it to him, Dylan sprayed some in the air around him for him to inhale and immediately felt weak, not too much to look like he must be taken to the hospital still. However the garlic was annoying.

“I should have exposed one part of my body at a time to sun ray.” Dylan commented.

“It will do for the moment, let’s go.” Said Da Vinci hiding the spray in the spot where the cape and cooler with the vials were hidden.


	6. Clock is Ticking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 6th chapter, hope all will like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapater Da Vinci, Delgado and DJ see for the first time how it is to be top Dogs while Dylan tells the hunters the events of last night.

At breakfast Dylan and the rest behaved as normally as possible around everyone, the spray really did a good thing to make Dylan look sick which in some cases was tracking the attention of his mother and stepfather not to mention his problem of eating normal food.

“So Dylan, how are you feeling today?” Asked Dolly.

“A bit better then yesterday, I will surely recover.” 

“I am glad to hear this Dylan; by the way I do hope that Dolly’s idea wouldn’t be a problem for you.” Delilah said.

“Mom the party is also for Dylan I mean it isn’t cool to stay inside all day long plus probably having fun will make him feel better since from what I saw yesterday he was a bit depressed after having a problem with a nightmare.” Dolly said.

“A nightmare?” Doug asked confused.

“Ahh, yes well it was just a simple nightmare a really scary one but that wasn’t so much trouble.” Dylan said.

“You don’t say it, after that nightmare you stayed depressed all day till evening in that room with Dante and Dawkins not to mention DJ and Da Vinci.” Dolly said.

“Well I admit that I don’t like having to be locked in the house all day long but this is what I have to do and I admit that maybe the party would cheer me up.” Dylan said with a stressed smile.

“All right then I hope this would help you in a way or the other.” Delilah said.

“It would surely help.” Started Da Vinci with a stressed smile 

“As long as no one would, annoy him in a way or the other.” DJ said with a stressed tone and eyes.

“No one would annoy him, unless he freaks out because of the decorations or something else.” Dolly said before turning to the music expert. “By the way DJ have you managed to select the music?”

“Yeah, there was some stuff I had to do yesterday but don’t worry everything would be finished before the vampires are out” He gulped at what he just said “I mean before the sun settles.” DJ tried to correct himself.

“OK.” Dolly said with suspicion on his behaviour before turning to the artist.

“And you Da Vinci?” 

“I am still working on the mural and some decorations.” Da Vinci said smiling.

“And how would the mural look?”

“Like seeing a real....” Dawkins started to make sign to not say a word associated with vampire, “abnormality and the decorations even more so.” She said with a smile.

“Wonderful then, it will be very nice, too bad that we will get night shift on that day. Even with that I hope that after it you would feel better.” Delilah said.

“Ohh he surely will enjoy it.” Dawkins said normally with a smile.

“Or he would surely be killed by it afterwards.” Dante said in his gloomy tone.

“In any case I will surely enjoy it. Thanks Dolly.” Dylan said smiling a bit stressed.

“Oh, everything for my ailing bro.” She said placing her right paw around him dragging him closer and he started to sense her blood in the veins of her neck and in he started to feel a powerful urge.

“You would surely get out of that monotony of illness.” She said while Dylan was trying to restrain himself.

“Yeah indeed” He started feeling the urge growing more and more.

“Bite her, bite her I know you want that.” He heard his evil self in his mind.

“No! I would not.” He protested in his mind trying to resist.

“You will and turn her into your Queen.”

“No.” He protested but the urge was getting stronger and his eyes started to look more like those of reptiles he turned his head around towards Dawkins and Dante who immediately noticed. They had to get Dylan out of there, the smarter pup knocked under the table to announce Delgado of trouble.

“Yeah, Dolly I would really like it and I would surely enjoy it especially with you dear sister.” Dylan said trying to behave and speak normally but his tone was strange as if he wanted to commit murder, his saliva started to leak out of his mouth on the right side and his fangs were starting to come out. Dawkins immediately placed his brother’s bowl of food into Dylan’s mouth.

“DYLAN YOU MUST EAT BECAUSE IT IS TIME TO TAKE YOUR MEDICINE!” Dawkins shouted and from what it seems Dylan came back to normal.

“Ohh yeah I need to take my medicine, thanks Dawkins.” Dylan said while eating very quickly without interruption and Dawkins alongside Dante and Delgado took him back to the room in a big rush to the confusion of the others.

“What was all that about?” Doug asked confused.

“Aaa, the medicine you gave him mom must be taken at fix hours immediately after eating.” Da Vinci going to them followed by DJ.

“I should have read how to administer the medicine can’t believe I slipped that.” Delilah said. Back in the room Dawkins gave his brother a vial that contain the sleeping drug, he couldn’t understand how come that Dylan had started to go that way around Dolly as for the older dog he was absolutely horrified one could say in a state of shock from what he was about to do, after finishing the content of the vial he immediately hide it in the cooler.

“Dylan what was that about you almost blew yourself up.” Dawkins said.

“I don’t know, I don’t want even to think what I was about to do.” Dylan said still shocked.

“Does it had to do with the nightmare or something?”

“In a way it does.” Dylan said placing his head on the pillow. “When she put me to her neck I felt her blood going threw her veins and I felt an urge to bite her but this also occurred in my nightmare, it-it is hard to explain.” The dog placed his paws to his eyes in total shame. 

“Professor Van Hound must come here as soon as possible he should have some answers regarding this.” Dawkins said.

“But when he would usually come?” Asked Da Vinci entering inside with DJ.

“Only when all go outside if you say another trigger word.” Dylan said.

“And that might be?” Delgado asked and Dawkins gathered all around.

“The trigger word is Park.” Said Dawkins.

“Park?” Delgado asked puzzled.

“How is that suppose to be a trigger word?” Asked Da Vinci.

“As if you wouldn’t know when either me or Dolly say it.” Dylan said.

“Ohh yeah usually at noon you say that.” Delgado said.

“And in most cases stick to the plan, when in the park and all must gather to go home say only ‘dinner’ and all would gather very fast.” Dawkins said.

“OK, OK. But when the hunters come and explained everything you have to tell us as well.” Said Delgado.

“We would don’t worry.” Dylan said.

“Problem is what to do until noon?” Dante said.

“We will all gather here and start working for both the party and watch Dylan for any kind of unwanted event.” Said Dawkins.

“Let’s go then.” Da Vinci said and all went back to bring their work and start everything in the room where Dylan was, he would also look over what each pup was  
doing so he wouldn’t have to stay and do nothing all day. The time passed quit fast in this manner for when Dolly called in about the park and when that happen DJ, Da Vinci and Delgado were at the entrance talking with Dante and Dawkins on what to do.

“All right 2 hours, after that call in the trigger word.” Said Da Vinci.

“Correct.” Dante said.

“Let’s hope everything will go fine.” DJ said looking at the stairs thinking about Dylan with worry.

“Let’s hope that what we do will be enough to cure Dylan it would be chaos if we wouldn’t succeed.” Said Delgado.

“Hey when you 3 will come?” Dolly Called.

“Right away!” Da Vinci said.

“Remember, ‘dinner’ trigger word to gather everyone.” Dawkins said and the three had thumbs up before leaving before Dante went to the corner where the two hunters were waiting. The two pups immediately went inside to meet Dylan in the coloured room.

“Quite a masterpiece your sibling had pulled out fitting to radiate a calm environment.” Professor Van Hound commented admiring the view before turning to the elder Dalmatian.

“How is your situation Dylan?”

“Not quit good Professor an incident almost occurred.” Dylan said with desperation.

“What happened?” Seward asked.

“It was during breakfast Dolly pulled him into a hug to comfort him thinking that he is still very sick, problem was next his eyes turned yellow and reptilian like plus saliva coming from his mouth and a strange voice. We knew something was off and in order for him to stop I had to put his bowl in his face and say that he must take his medicine which was really a vial with sleeping drug.” Dawkins explained.

“Hmm, things are getting worst you had smelled the blood of your step-sister and felt the urge of the hunt it isn’t unusual for a vampire.” Doctor Seward said.

“Ahh, I am turning more and more into a monster. And things are getting even worst.” Said Dylan.

“I can see that, yet did you have any dreams about vampires?” Asked the Wolf-Dog.

“Yes I had yesterday it was horrible.”

“Tell us what it was.” Said the Professor.

“I was in the house everything seemed normal with the exception that everything was red around me and I saw myself but I had a bigger cape and his eyes were red and his sight and figure was that of a criminal, sadistic and there was another thing, Dolly she was a vampire as well, the figure told me that I would turn her into my Sister-Queen of the night. There were more things as well but.” Explained Dylan sweating and with pure terror.

“When it was about to bit your step-sister did you heard some voice?” Asked Doctor Seward.

“Yes it was the voice of that figure, but what it was?” Dylan asked.

“What you have seen is your dark self that lives locked into your sub conscience, the vampire bite liberated and turned it stronger. Your dark self is the total opposite of your true self, while you are kind, caring, loving and wants the best for your close ones, your dark self is vicious, merciless, with a great thirst for power and control, every single negative thing could wake him up and attempt to gain control over you, always for a limited time but in essence you turn totally savage unable to restrain yourself.” Explained the professor.

“That is why we had warned you about getting angry or enraged that is when your evil self would come out.” Doctor Seward said.

“Is there a possibility to turn him back to his true self?” Asked Dawkins. 

“He can but only if he is reminded of what is the most important for him and the good times he had with his family. Also the sleep drug that is in those vials would also help him and could be made to remember much easier who he really is.” Explained Professor Van Hound.

“You know it is strange that from what I can tell countess Karasi and her friend a female human vampire a veterinarian aren’t pressed by this urge.” Dylan said.

“Not all vampires are bad Dylan and those two managed to restrain themselves from those urges, they still drink blood that is from animals. We are vampire hunters and we hunt them especially those like Malek but animal form.” Explained the grey stripped cat.

“We are glad to hear that but there is also a problem if I would try to cure myself Malek would go and harm my family probably turn one to destroy me and the others.” Dylan said feeling anger coming out his eyes glowing red and fangs coming out making the pups to look with fear. “He really deserves a stake through his dark heart.”

“This is how Malek is in all cases; he is declared a primary target for the hunters but that creep always manages to escape.” The Wolf-Dog said trying to calm him down.

“The only way for him to escape from Malek would be to humiliate him in front of count Dracula during the initiation.” Dante said. 

“Problem is that the initiation is when Dolly programmed a Halloween party in the night between the 30th and 31 in a way a party for the next day.” Dawkins said.

“And that is where the problem goes, what should I do in that case?” Dylan asked.

“You can only do the next thing, stay near countess Karasi in all the days before the initiation as much as possible to exploit her soft spot.” Doctor Seward started pulling out another 5 vials of cattle blood from his bag.

“And during the initiation try to persuade her to give the medallion or steal it when she isn’t paying attention to you, but before the initiation in that evening drink at least 3 or 4 vials, so that the urge wouldn’t come out and bite the victim. At those initiations from what we know newcomers usually haven’t feed themselves and could easily be taken by this impulse. The vampire who the newcomer is a victim to usually wave a blood soaked bandage for 1 minute so it could cause hunger or is trying to make the newcomer angry so it would bite.” Explained the professor.

“On the other paw, resisting and rebelling against the vampire that turned you into one during an event like this and in front of others could be considered the gravest humiliation one could do, especially if you would be freed from his ‘tutorage’.” Doctor Seward said placing the vials in the cooler.

“Good thing to know and yet what happens if he turns out of control and unleashes himself during the party before he has to leave?” Asked Dante in his gloomy tone.

“Yeah this is something I am afraid off I do admit.” Dylan said.

“Well on the dark side if you don’t manage to remember and your mind is in the twilight zone a great tragedy could occur while on the bright side you wouldn’t be angered afterwards if you manage to come back to the light before a catastrophe happens.” Explained the professor.

“I agree but what to do during the initiation after I got the medallion?”

“Simple, for some moments go on with the play and show Malek what he wants while at the same time try to rescue the victim you are suppose to bite and after that fly as far away as possible. A human vampire is hard to put down by an animal.” Explained the professor.

“Exposing him to sun rays might put him down, or anything else that might make him fall into a trap.” Doctor Seward said.

“Well in any case let’s hope that we will manage to cure Dylan.” Dawkins said.

“We hope the same thing.” Professor Van Hound said before turning to the elder brother.

“And what have you found out in the last meeting?”

“I will tell you right away.” He said and started to speak.

In the meantime.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The pups immediately after entering the park started to go on a mayhem Dolly of course was trying her best to maintain them by showing her moves and so on alongside Delgado. Things however turned more problematic because the Dolly had started to meet some of her friends to invite them to the party she was throwing before Halloween. All the pups were having fun now with the exception of DJ and Da Vinci whom now were trying to keep everything under control due to several things, Dylan and Dawkins ordered them to check the pups and they didn’t quit gained inspiration from the park since amazingly it was a calm sunny autumn day not quite what they needed for a scare theme environment in a way they got more from what Dylan was telling them. And in a way they didn’t quite handle the babysitting very well.

“My Dog never thought that taking care of our brothers and sisters would be so hard, how come that Dylan, Dolly and even Dawkins can handle it.” DJ complained seeing the mayhem their brother and sisters were doing.

“I really don’t know.” Said Da Vinci.

“Boy now I am glad that I am not first dog. I tried to keep them in line by showing my moves and directing them but almost to no use.” Delgado came.

“Good thing it is easier with Dorothy.” Da Vinci said before noticing her playing with a stick and immediately went to her.

“Ahh, I think if Dorothy finds out what Dylan is going through now would surely affect her at this age.” DJ said.

“Think what could happen if he goes nuts over blood or goes berserk if angered. For me it seems cool to have a vampire as brother but the diet would always give me the creeps.” Delgado whispered.

“You are not the only one let’s hope the others wouldn’t find out.” Da Vinci said bringing Dorothy to them.

“Hey Da Vinci, DJ, Delgado what are you talking about?” Diesel came.

“Ah, only about planning the party and what we should do.” Delgado said.

“Oh ok by the way do you think Dylan would be feeling better for the party I mean he stayed locked in the house for 2 days now.” Said Diesel.

“He would after the party.” Da Vinci said.

“Hope the same because he behaved strangely when Dolly hugged him, his eyes were really looking bad I guess this illness he has really must be very severe.” Diesel said.

“Worst would be if he gets angry or something like this. But surely it wouldn’t be the case.” Delgado said with stress.

“You know Deepak hopes it isn’t something contagious plus he said that he is feeling darkness around Dylan for some time and somehow I sensed a smell of garlic around him.” Said Diesel while the other three looked at each other.

“You don’t need to worry if it was contagious both Dante and Dawkins would have developed symptoms staying the most around Dylan. And the garlic it was from Dante to keep ‘evils’ out, you know how he is especially near Halloween.” Said DJ.

“On the other paw we are sure he would recover.” Da Vinci said.

“Hopefully because strange thing started to happen for example some weirdo humans and animals started to come around ever since Dylan got sick but probably it has nothing to do with it.” Diesel said before starting to dig a hole, Delgado thinking something was off went to the hole.

“Wait Diesel what kind of humans and animals exactly?” Diesel came out of his hole.

“I sensed one that came by our house when Dylan got sick he smelled like he had on something blood plus some other strange smells, and he was wearing a black cape I saw him only for 3 seconds before disappearing and I drifted to sleep.” The dirty pup explained before the other three made a shocked look.

“Was it important?” 

“Ahh no, no, it wasn’t too important Diesel.” Started Da Vinci with stress in her voice.

“Hey, by the way could you dig till you reach the water pipe.” Delgado asked and the pup got excited and started to dig like mad.

“Did, dig, dig.”

“That was surely Malek, he knows where we live.” Said Da Vinci.

“This means big trouble, both words with big capital letters.” Said Delgado before hearing a music fitting the situation, it came from DJ.

“Sorry the situation demanded it, plus if that monster knows about us who knows who would be the next victim everyone is in danger now.” He commented before Diesel came again lifting Dorothy up on his head before Da Vinci took her while she was playing.

“What is it Diesel?” Delgado asked.

“Hey, I smell a familiar thing.” He said sniffing around. “Oh it’s that guy again he is right there.” The more naive pup said pointing to a man in black with a black umbrella over his head looking with a smirk in the horizon. The three pups knew that it could only be one person.

“M-M-Malek.” DJ squeaked in fear.

“Really wonder why he has an umbrella.” Diesel said.

“Who cares, and go back to the others Diesel.” Da Vinci said sternly.

“Wow, Da Vinci never though you could be so stern. And by the way Dolly is now trying to gather anyone but with difficulty too bad Dylan isn’t here.” He said.

“Psst, Delgado go and gather everyone and ‘trigger word’.” DJ whispered and Delgado immediately went to all the pups to put in one place while Dorothy was looking with suspicion to his two older siblings and started to look to that person.

“Now, now Dorothy, don’t look there, he is a bad one, a very-very bad one it’s very dangerous.” Da Vinci said there was no way she would let her little sister near that monster.

“All right guys time to go home for.” Delgado started while directing everyone. “DINNER!”

“Dinner, Dinner, Dinner!” He heard all his siblings now piling up in a giant tornado that goes over him and in that moment he saw his entire life going threw his eyes while the avalanche went over him followed then by Da Vinci and DJ.

“Can’t believe this is what we do when we hear a trigger word.” Da Vinci said feeling like she saw her life passing before her.

“I really am happy I am not first dog.” DJ commented.

“Me too.” Delgado came to them before been joined by Dolly.

“Nice one Delgado never thought you three would have managed a day as first dogs. Plus I never thought you would say a trigger word.” Dolly commented.

“For you to know Dolly it isn’t something we would want to experience or do again anytime soon.” Commented DJ. All the pups went home just in time when the two vampire hunters left the area Dawkins was already at the door to make the counting of every member of the family to see if there wasn’t one missing. After confirming that no one was left behind Da Vinci, Delgado and DJ immediately went to Dylan to tell him that they saw Malek in the park and that Diesel had smelled him the first night when he Dylan was bitten by him plus trying to finish their work.

“So in a way Diesel smelled Malek right before he went for you.” Delgado said.

“If he knows about us we are in deep trouble who knows who would be the next victim if you try to get cured.” Commuted DJ while selecting some more music for the party.

“Ahh it is all a living nightmare even professor Van Hound told me that.” Dylan complained.

“We can see that very clearly and by the way did the hunters explain anything about the nightmare you had?”Asked Delgado. 

“They did and it is very bad.” Dawkins started looking at Dylan who nodded to tell them.

“They said that in that nightmare Dylan saw his evil self in the form of a vampire they told us that if he goes angry, enraged or if his hunger isn’t put in check his evil vampire self would come out and took him over for a limited time when that is done Dylan wouldn’t be himself but someone else that is the total opposite of who he is. Our brother as we know him is gentle, kind and protective but his evil self would make him vicious, murderous, sadistic, power hungry and so on. He would come out especially if one would try to enrage him.” Dawkins explained.

“Isn’t there a way to make you come back to yourself if that happens?” Da Vinci asked worried.

“If that would happen my mind would be in a twilight zone. The only way to come back to myself is only if I am reminded of who I am and not what my evil self wants to show me.” Dylan said.

“Easier said than done usually I guess, that is if you don’t take a vial with the sleeping drug.” Delgado said.

“Indeed, that is why Delgado you must respond to the signal to bring Dylan one, when the moment arises and if there is a danger.” Dawkins explained.

“It would be done when the moment arises.” 

“Good for that.” Dante came out of the shadow. “There also another thing to know, in the dream Dylan saw that Dolly would become his Sister-Queen of Darkness.” He said the phrase in a gloomy tone.

“Sister-Queen of Darkness? Meaning your vampire self would turn her intro a vampire?” Asked Da Vinci making Dylan to shed tears.

“I-I d-d-don’t want that......I-I d-d-don’t want to kill anyone o-of y-you or t-turn you......I-I only want my life back.” Dylan started to cry out having his paws to his eyes and everyone wanted to go and comfort him before hearing a noise from the door, it was Dorothy who looked sad at her brother.

“Dorothy, you shouldn’t have seen this.” Dawkins said while Dylan lifted his paws to see her looking at him, and this only made him feel even worst the sweet little sister whom he takes care and wants to protect along with the others had to saw him.

“D-Dorothy, y-y-you s-s-see me as a monster d-d-don’t you?” Dylan asked still crying but Dorothy only shook her head in disapproval, knowing that he would never do something bad to her he moved forward and embraced him which came as a shock for him, he would have rather refused but the softness and the good feeling was the most wonderful and peaceful he could have in those turbulent times he now has and just in the next moment his other siblings came to embrace him the feeling of having people that care for him was the thing that was making him go on and do anything to cure himself in order to protect them.


	7. The Vampire Unleashed Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the bomb will explode and in the next the dark one will be unleashed.

The rest of the day was spent on finishing the decorations for the party when evening came Dylan again made sure everyone was sleeping including Dolly and their parents that also came a bit earlier since tomorrow they would have a nightshift, he doesn’t want someone else to find out what he was doing and where he was going during the night.

“Here we are again, although there are still 48 hours till the 31 of October night but the party is tomorrow night.” Dawkins commented while all the others came out with Dylan outside.

“I am afraid what would be tomorrow night, Malek was today in the park with an umbrella, I don’t know for what but probably he wanted to set his eyes on someone to be used at your initiation I don’t know who he set his eyes upon but I can tell you, it already feels like one of us is in mortal danger if he comes around.” Da Vinci said.

“In our case when Malek is around we can officially declare that something would go badly. The end of our world would be near soon with him.” Dante said gloomily.

“It wouldn’t be that case I hope.” Commented DJ.

“If there would be a possibility of riding ourselves and the world of Malek it would the best, no other would have to suffer again because of him.” Dawkins commented.

“I really want no other to go through this nightmare again; I only want to be cured.” Dylan said before turning to Dawkins. “Dawkins I need to tell you that if something goes bad by any chance you will be official first dog without question.”

“Dylan we don’t want you to go. I don’t want you to go.” Dawkins said shedding tears. “We don’t want to lose you.”

“Even I don’t want this, but if there is nothing I could do, I am sorry.” Dylan said with tears.

“We don’t give up on you, we would never.” Dante said and Dylan embraced all of them.

“I know, I know and I would always love you all.” Dylan said shedding tears before hearing the calling, he turned his ears into giant bat wings and left for the meeting while his brothers were looking with tears in their eyes, although there was still another day and evening they wanted only a single thing and a single wish, Dylan to be cured and the curse to be lifted once and for all.  
Immediately after arriving at the mansion Dylan immediately went to countess Karasi and the vampire veterinarian Maria. Malek was also around and he was already preparing the initiation in the attic before a large round window from where the moon light could enter. The table was however prepared, it was the shape of a rake and there were two handcuffs where to tie the victim the thing was big enough for a dog or any other animal. Dylan only by looking at it he was having nightmares and was dreading what lay ahead the next night.

“My poor fury friend I can sense your dread I know that you don’t want any of this.” Iana said rubbing the dog’s head.

“I don’t want any of this, I want only to be back I want to be with my family and stay with them without the fear of hurting them.” Dylan said with tearing eyes before the woman made him look at her young beautiful and very white face.

“We know that I would wish to help you now but it isn’t possible with Malek around.” Said the countess.

“The only way would be to show the Lord of Vampires what Malek had done.” Said Maria.

“There is only one way, you have to only, listen to your heart. This way he would be defeated. And at the right moment I shall give you the medallion.” Said the countess to the dog who now smiles at her.

“Everything would be all right there you don’t need to worry.” Said Maria.

“Maria, I would wish to know have you managed to find a possible companion.” Asked Karasi to her friend.

“You do not need to worry I already made the preparations it is like him both in dog race and personality.” Maria said.

“Wonderful.” Said Karasi.

“Countess, Doctor I want to thank you for everything maybe you don’t understand me but I thank you that you supported me and gave me comfort.” Dylan said.

“Vampires do understand some animals like canines and felines and some others and I do know what you say, don’t worry everything will work in the end.” Said the countess before hearing something in the room where Malek, Dylan was also interest to see what it was he went near the door to listen.

“Hahaha, soon very soon my new creation will become officially one of us, but in order to do so I shall make him a very good surprise by having a Dalmatian as his first victim and by thinking how many there were in the park the best one would be an older one the same age as him. After he bites it and possibly turns the other, they can be by my side forever.” Malek said with mad eyes and for Dylan his torment was even worst. And his anger towards Malek was growing his vampire self was coming out and his powers also were starting to show.

‘Yes, yes be angry and you shall free me.’ His vampire self said while his anger was growing.

“I will not let you harm my family or anyone anymore no matter animal or human.” He said to himself with anger while his fangs were showing up, before anything else could happen, the countess and the veterinarian came and took him up to comfort him and he started to calm down.

“Vampire good for nothing.” Commented Karasi lifting up the dog and started to rub him softly while they turned away from Malek.

“I can’t wait for a hunter to destroy him really.” Commented Maria “To be honest if there would be another case with him or his family I would gladly go and take care of them.”

“He would surely like your care since you are a real professional.” Commented Karasi. After the meeting was finished Dylan went to the house where Doctor Seward and Professor Van Hound live with their owner and of course they met Dylan once again at the entrance to the house and told them what he found out in the last meeting.

“It is unbelievable really to find out what Malek is planning for your initiation bringing a Dalmatian for you to bite; one that has the same age is in a way another reason why to humiliate him.” Said Professor Van Hound.

“Many really wish for that monster to be destroyed once and for all.” Dylan commented.

“We know that and in a way if your rage towards Malek is stronger the better he wouldn’t be able to control you too much in doing his bidding in that evening.” Said Doctor Seward.

“I really wonder how come that Malek once loved animals in the past and now he is the total opposite.” Dylan said.

“Humans usually made fun of him when he was young and would rather stay more with animals and of course he accepted to become a vampire in order to attack people and turn animals into blood suckers or to feed on them, both situations are bad anyways. On the other paw the mind could twist severely as time passes.” Professor Van Hound said.

“And Malek’s mind is severely twisted in this case.” Said Seward.

“You know in a way aside from Countess Karasi out of all vampires I would always rather prefer Doctor Maria.”

“Doctor Maria Veins? She is a vampire?” Asked the Wolf-Dog stunned.

“Countess Karasi saved her from a fire, she was extremely injured and was close to death, in order to save her she had to turn her into a vampire but she is a very good doctor now and a very close friend of her.” Said Dylan while the hunters looked at each other in disbelief. “What happened?”

“It is a sweet irony but we had several checks by her and we never thought that she is a vampire her very pale face and weird eyes we didn’t took into consideration. Of course we do admit one thing, that there are good vampires in this world as well we have to admit, although usually we do admit that we wouldn’t trust vampires until they prove that they can be trusted. In your case you were an exception because of your brothers, if it wasn’t for them you know what we might have done.” Explained the professor.

“I will always be grateful for what Dante and Dawkins did in the first day and now Delgado, Da Vinci and DJ. However I can’t say what would have been for the rest of my family if they would have found out, because I am afraid of losing them I would be lost if that happens” Dylan said.

“We can see that, listen Dylan tomorrow night you really need to take the medallion without any reservation, on the other paw like we said before 3 or 4 vials you must drink, if necessary the last must be the one with the sleep drug so that that in case you get angry you could stop at the right moment before a tragedy could unfold.” Said Professor Van Hound.

“I will take it not matter what and I shall cure myself.” Said Dylan with determination.

“We are glad to hear this otherwise we might need to ask for a coffin to be built for you probably, to send you to a place where you wouldn’t be able to attack any of your loved ones.”

“I don’t need it I will cure myself.”

“Then we wish you luck boy.” Said the professor shaking his paw followed by the cat.

“Hope that you will manage.” Dylan then went back flying in the air and went home and this time he stayed only for a small period of time in the tree house looking over his rocks and dinosaur collection for an hour. Dylan then entered inside the house in the normal manner but he flew in the house till he reached the room where he was usually staying and where his siblings were sleeping he got off his cape to hide it in the place where the cooler was, before joining them he took a blanket to cover all five of them before he drifted himself to sleep. He this time had a dreamless sleep it was better then another nightmare with vampires especially with his evil self, it wasn’t for too long however.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dylan was again in a dark place this time it seemed to be the park, he was walking around till he saw a shadow forming in front of him and out of it came his vampire self with an evil grin on his face. 

“Well, well I thought when we will see again.”

“I was hoping I wouldn’t have to see you again.” Dylan said with a menacing voice.

“Oh really, well here I am again because I will soon come and take you over and you will soon be like me” He said showing his fangs.

“I WOULD NEVER BE LIKE YOU! NOR WOULD I EVER BE LIKE MALEK!” Dylan shouted throwing some mud at him but he in a blink of an eye averted it.

“So much fear, so much hatred, so much rage and so much desire for vengeance, so sweet.” Said the evil Dylan licking the air.

“I would never be a monster like what you want to show me.”

“You can’t hide from me I am inside you, and you would never escape me.” He said with a mysterious smile.

“I still can restrain you; it is me who would decide what I do.” Dylan said.

“You will not manage; once the fuse is lit and the range or the hunger comes I will come out. The only way would be probably that victim to try to remind you the good times you had with him or her, however it is unlikely because who knows whom shall become your victim, whom you will feed upon or turn into another.” He said with a smirk.

“You will see that I will not do as you want.” Dylan hissed.

“Good luck with that. I wonder to what extend you will go.” He said, Dylan then felt a shake on his right side for him to wake up. It was Dawkins he alongside the others came to see what was going on.

“What happened?”

“You started to speak in your sleep and to kick.”

“Was it your dark side again?” Dante asked in a gloomy tone.

“Yes.” He said with bitterness in his voice. “I really must take the medallion tonight I can’t bear going on like this.”

“Problem would be tonight’s party there would be many invited.” Da Vinci said.

“Fergus, Sid, Big Fee, Constantine, Roxy, Snowball, Hansel, Portia and probably others.” Delgado said. 

“Everything could easily go out of control who knows when something turns volatile.” Commented DJ.

“We must stick to Dawkins’ plan tonight, Delgado when you see a sign made by any of us you come here and take a vial with sleep drug for me if necessary. In a way I would stay in this room till I have to go, plus before leaving I must drink at least 4 vials so that I wouldn’t be hungry and attack.” Dylan said.

“Too bad that we don’t know what kind of victim Malek would put you to bite.” Dante said.

“It would be one of us; I overheard him when he was preparing the room.” Dylan said.

“I hope mom and dad wouldn’t be the ones.” Da Vinci said fearful.

“They will leave for their jobs while it is still daylight it is a probability it wouldn’t be them.” Said Dawkins.

“It wouldn’t be mom or dad but someone of the same age as me.” Said Dylan.

“It seems Malek would rather want you to turn another one then kill it or who knows.” Dante said.

“Whatever he wants I would not do it, let’s hope I will manage everything in the end, this night is my only chance and probably the last.” Dylan said before feeling his anger rising. “Whatever happens I wouldn’t stay my whole life as a creep.”

“We all agree on that, but let’s not wake everyone up now.” Dawkins said going to the cooler. “But now is time for you to take a vial for this morning.”

“Before that there is something I have to do.” Dylan said going to the window and moved the curtains to let some sunrays in.

“Wha tha! Dylan what are you doing?” Dawkins said not liking what was his brother’s intention.

“Make a statement and let my dark self feel to what extent I am willing to go to not harm others.” The elder Dalmatian said placing his right arm at the sun rays causing horrific burns in the view of the others. “HHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSS.”

“Kibbles, Dylan stop!” Dawkins begged him horrified at his self harm, Dylan then placed his left paw alongside the other.

“Arghhh.”

“Dylan, you are harming yourself.” Da Vinci said horrified before the older one finished with his front legs and went to his lower ones.

“Dylan you already made your statement it’s enough.” Delgado said.

“You don’t need to do this, please stop.” Dante said. 

“Don’t go any further you already went too far.” DJ said.

“Arghh. WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FOOL, YOU WANT TO KILL YOURSELF!!!!” He heard his evil self in his mind.

“No, it’s just for you to realise to what extent I would go and to know the pain that this curse causes me.” Dylan hissed, his eyes turning more reptilian both yellow and red while making a step more into the sun.

“ENOUGH!” Dawkins shouted covering the windows while Dylan collapsed to the ground.

“Dylan! You Mad Sap do you want to turn into dust now.” Commented Dawkins.

“No......but I.......needed to make an official.........statement.” He said with weakness in his body.

“You made a scary and near death one at this moment.” Delgado commented. “Never thought or imagined you would be capable of doing something so mad like this, and that out of all the people I know!!!”

“Maybe.......but I have no regrets........for doing this.” Dylan said getting up still very weak while Dante gave him a vial, the elder dog immediately removed the cork and drank all the content.

“Good thing that no one else saw what happened now, it’s doubtful we could have explained.” Da Vinci said. 

“We were lucky in this case.” DJ commented holding his head in his paws now he needs some classical music to relax.

“DEAREAS! Breakfast is ready.” Called Doug.

“Let’s all go down hopefully everything will work out today and tomorrow although the 31th of October I hope no more vampires, I never thought that I would hate this date more than now.” Dawkins said with a harsh tone.

“I am totally with you Dawkins.” Da Vinci said.

“Let’s go then.” Dylan said getting up and but still feeling weakness although he could recover fast he exposed his parts too much at the sun.

“Lean on me Dylan I would help you.” Dawkins said holding him by his right arm and then came Dante who holds him on his left while Da Vinci and DJ were for support and Delgado was for directing.

“Any obstacles Delgado?” Dylan asked.

“No, coast is clear; everyone is down at the table for sure.” The pups started to go in that time Dylan managed to recover his strength and was managing to slowly walk on his own with some difficulty but it was better than the first minutes. He slowly went to his seat near Dolly while the ones who helped went near him.

“So son, how do you feel today?” Doug asked concerned by how he looked as if he was tortured.

“I am fine dad, just feeling some weakness in my body but I will be fine.” Dylan said with a calm tone.

“I really do hope you are getting better, since you got sick I heard that you started to behave strangely.” Doug said.

“Especially now.” Destiny one of the triple D’s came. “We heard the others begging you.” Dallas said. “To stop doing something you were doing.” Deja Vu

“It was something hard that I needed to do, especially that this period is.” Dylan made a pause to inhale deep “especially unpleasant with this illness.”

“Yow this illness took you pretty.” Dmitri 1 came. 

“Especially that it turned your coat whiter.” Dmitri 2 came. 

“As if you’re dead.” Dmitri 3 finished.

“Not to mention the pains that you had, and the screaming plus some delirious conversations and nightmares that you got.” Dolly said.

“The screaming was like out of this world. And it is like a dark shadow is on you.” Deepak commented stressed before inhaling trying to be calm.

“Like I said it was a difficult time but I shall recover soon.” Dylan said.

“We hope so.” Destiny started in diva style.

“We aren’t in the mood.” Dallas followed.

“Of getting the illness.” Deja Vu finished.

“We hope that Dawkins and Dante aren’t sick as well.” Destiny said.

“We tell you one thing, if we were infected by this illness, you three would do a grave mistake to annoy or anger us.” Dawkins said rolling his eyes in a calm tone.

“But even with that I can’t wait for the party I am sure that having fun wouldn’t be too bad for my condition as long as there wouldn’t be any disturbances.” Dylan said.

“I knew you would be on my side.” Dolly said.

“And yet if this situation goes out of control after this I think we would go to the hospital. I really hate seeing you tormented by any kind of illness.” Delilah said with affection.

“I know that mom but I would be all right I can assure you.” Dylan said trying to smile before starting to eat slowly and giving a thought of concern ‘if you would only know what kind of illness is you would surely lose your mind.’

The day passed without much difficulty the last ads for the party had been set up and the snacks were prepared, Dylan helped as well with whatever he could and tried to look normal till their parents left for the night shift. Didn’t took long for the invited people to come in. Dylan stayed at the party for some time till he saw that it will be almost time to go, he went with Dawkins, Dante, Delgado, Da Vinci and DJ in the room where he started to change from his usual space costume into his vampire cape and attire. He had a new cape that was given to him by Karasi last time he was there, this one was much longer then the first one and in a way much more scarier that could cover his entire body and make him look really menacing.

“Well everyone came and for now everything is fine.” Da Vinci said she was dressed with a hat similar to Leonardo Da Vinci.

“Let’s hope that this remains, for now I have to go and take care of the music if you hear the calling inform me.” DJ said he was dressed as a member of the Beatles.

“Well there is still half an hour till you have to leave so we better start ‘filling you up’ to humiliate Malek.” Delgado said he was dressed as a racer but without a helmet.

“Right away.” Dawkins said and took in the cooler and started to give the first vial to Dylan.

“I can’t wait to escape this diet.” Dylan said removing the cork and consumed the entire content before turning to Delgado.

“Delgado, go to the party and if there is something off inform us of anything that happens.” Dylan ordered.

“Vroom Vroom right away.” He said and burst out of the room.

“Another one Dylan we must make sure that you will not bite the victim.” Dawkins said and gave his brother another.  
Back at the party

“I do admit Doll this party gives me shivers.” Fergus the Fox said.

“Tomorrow I believe it would be scarier wouldn’t it?” Dolly replied with a smirk. She was dressed as a famous skateboarder.

“I can’t wait for tomorrow.” Roxy the Rottweiler said she was wearing 2 fake alien antennas. Then came Hansel the husky dressed as a vampire.

“Hmm, it is a nice party I hope that you would come tomorrow to mine that is across the street.” He said making sweet eyes to Dolly who started daydreaming of him.

“Aaa Hansel.”

“He will surely be impressed if something unexpected would come and make the scare of the century.” Roxy said before an uninvited guests came in.

“I am already scared by the lack of refinement.” Said a specific Corgi in the usual tone she came alongside her other retinue in elegant princess styles, Dolly knew it means party pooper while for DJ that was directing the music it means danger for Dylan.

“Hrrrrr.” Dolly started.

“Ah oh, trouble.” Delgado commented from the stairs.

“Not so much refinement in this place as always.” Commented Clarissa.

“It is for Halloween if you want to know meaning scary stuff.” Dolly argued.

“Even a Halloween party needs some refinement like what we have.” Clarissa commented before starting to look around and of course starting to comment on anything.

“Hey everyone take up a partner time for some slow pace.” Said DJ already feeling the storm that might come if nothing is done and he immediately placed another slow song and everyone started looking for a partner.

“Everything seems all right for now. Good work DJ.” Delgado whispered.

“Let’s hope it would stay like this for enough time before something goes off and maybe, you know what maybe.” DJ said stressed before the two looked upstairs giving dreaded looks between each other both gulping of what Dylan could do if angered and his evil self comes out. 

“Hey Dolly by the way, where is Dylan?” Roxy asked.

“I believe he is resting for a bit he is quit sick for some time.” Dolly said.

“Ohh I hope he would recover quickly but what is his problem?”

“He has weakness in his legs and body, his eyes are bloody red, barely eating and boy he was sometimes delirious, speaking alone, had some nightmares and been depressed.” Explained Dolly.

“Boy what kind of sickness is this?” Fergus asked.

“Even he doesn’t know I just hope Dawkins and Dante wouldn’t get sick as well.”

“Ah so inside this house there is a sick dog?” Prunella Pug asked.

“No wonder this party has not so much style if there are sick animals inside.” Commented Clarissa with disgust.

“I made this party to lighten him up a bit.” Dolly argued.

“But where is he now?” Asked Snowball asked.

“He is surely resting; he tried to also do something before all of you came.” Dolly said.

“Probably he would rest till, who knows, tomorrow.” Clarissa commented getting a bite from some kibbles but they weren’t for her taste.

“Ughh this food is surely not for us.” She commented and threw the plate at Dolly.

“CLARISSA, YOU RUNED MY COSTUM!” She shouted and all turned to them, Delgado and DJ were already having fearful looks. Upstairs Dylan was finishing his third vial when he heard what is happening.

“It wasn’t too much for it anyways.” They heard Clarissa commenting.

“Something is off.” Dylan said.

“Dylan, wait!” Da Vinci said.

“You must take one with the sleep drug.” Dante said taking one.

“I would be quick, don’t worry.” Dylan said going downstairs and has the three pups after him Dante leaving the vial down.

“Dolly try to calm down, the party isn’t destroyed yet.” Said DJ trying to calm the situation, while placing another song, this time with classical music.

“DJ this was my best costume.” Dolly commented.

“What is going on?!” Asked Dylan from upstairs all then turned to him surprised for the fact that he wasn’t wearing his space suit but vampire attire one that seems very genuine.

“Wow Dyl a vampire costume, it is the best one yet. You really look scary.” Fergus said.

“Wow bro never thought that you will wear a vampire costume after wearing your space suit. Was it only to give us a surprise?” Dolly exclaimed not knowing what to say about this change.

“Dolly what happened to your costume?” Asked Dylan.

“Clarissa splashed it.” Dizzy said.

“By throwing some food at Dolly.” Dee Dee continued and Dylan turned to the corgi.

“Clarissa it wouldn’t be a good moment for your antiques now.” Dylan said in a calm tone.

“You don’t intimidate me just because you are dressed as a blood sucking creep of a vampire.” Clarissa said, that comment now came very hard on the dog, in a sense he felt insulted for been called a creep and his anger was growing now.

“And please we don’t want to get sick.” Said Arabella having a small round shape object up to him to prevent any sneezing, Dawkins, Dante, DJ, Da Vinci and Delgado noticed that the object was a mirror and Dylan wasn’t appearing in it which he noticed and also he was feeling scared for been discovered, both the fear and the anger now were merging. However that small round mirror was not the only one that was on the wall was another and he was near it.

“Fuse is lit.” Dante exclaimed.

“Did he take a vial with the sleep drug?” Asked Delgado.

“We haven’t managed to give him one; he stopped after the third average one.” Da Vinci said before Dawkins turned to Delgado and grabbed him by his cheeks.

“Delgado! Go upstairs and take 2 vials with sleep drug and a garlic spray quickly.” Dawkins ordered, Delgado saluted and immediately went upstairs while they turned to Dylan.

“I believe it is better for you to leave while you still can.” Dylan said noticing the mirrors that would blow everything up; his fear was growing as well as his rage and stress and with them his dark self seems to now want to come out.  
In the meantime Delgado entered the room and took out the cooler from the hiding; he removed the lid and let the cold air out before immediately going through it. 

“Keep calm Dylan, please.” Delgado said begging and praying that he would be all right he took 2 blood vials with sleep drug before he also grabbed 2 garlic sprays and immediately got out of there. 

“We know that you are sick what could you actually do?” Clarissa said unimpressed.

“I am serious you better leave!” He said his rage coming out even more his eyes started to turn yellow and reptilian and even more menacing, just in that time Prunella Pug noticed the eyes before turning to the mirror Arabella was having and noticed that Dylan’s reflection wasn’t in it as well as in the wall mirror that was near him. And she wasn’t alone Dolly and Triple D noticed that. The first not knowing how it is possible.

“He doesn’t have a reflection in the mirror?” Déjà Vu asked to herself.

“Wait a moment, why isn’t your reflection in.....” She started fearful before noticing that Dylan’s condition was more and more boiling, he was shivering, had palpitations and his veins were showing scaring almost everyone in the room especially the spoiled dogs now including the corgi who would soon wish to never have angered him.

“I said...........GET OUT OF HERE!!!!” Dylan howled like a demon, his eyes were black and all his teeth were sharper then razors and his face was like not from this world shocking everyone around him.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Inside the head of Dylan

A dark shadow started to come over everything that represented Dylan, the first ones were the stars, his dreams and fantasies of going in space and especially Mars followed by the corners that had science as central stage and on that path the dark shadow was coming and covered the images that were still in the light, while barely seeing them now One now can hardly see the images of the family that were first covered in a black shadow. And the images that showed the situation outside in the hall all turned bloody red.

“Mwahaha. Oh yeah, time for me now.” 

Out from that darkness the representation of Dylan’s evil came and was watching the scene with pure evil happiness his red eyes turning reptilian like but with the same malice and desire to kill and dominate.


	8. Vampire Unleashed Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Dylan will show his power and his fangs. And it us to Dawkins to save him his sibilings and last but not least himself.

“AAAAAAA!” The spoiled dogs screamed wanting to get out but Dylan came before them and howled again his condition didn’t changed on the contrary he was more frightening and more demonic. The spoiled dogs had their coats turned totally white and tried to run for dear life but anywhere in the house Dylan was literally flying, his demonic shadow was scaring everyone around. Fergus and his gang tried to hide behind the sofa but Dylan appeared.

“WRAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!”

“AAAAAAAAAA.” All shouted and went for the exit then behind there was Constantine who only on seeing him and lost 2 of his 9 lives and just in that time Delgado came to Dawkins and saw what was happening.

“Ahh, it’s bad, really bad.” He said looking in horror.

“Give me a vial quick?” Dawkins said and Delgado gave him one while Dylan went for Snowball.

“Dylan I don’t know what is happening to you but I never was so scared in my life.” Said the little Pomeranian dog looking to him before he howled and screeched like a demon showing his teeth and immediately got out from the house.

“Dylan, please try to calm down.” Delgado said holding out the second vial to him, Dylan only took the vial and bite it with his teeth his mouth and face full of blood with sleep drug looking even more menacing before going back on his rampage he went before Hansel who only by seeing him was scared out of his skin and Roxy started to run out of the house.

“Run, Dylan is out of control he is not himself anymore.” She shouted while everyone got out from the house to the park all scared to death while Dylan was looking in the horizon from the open door his eyes yellow like reptilians and fangs out with an evil smiling face, while his family was looking at him from behind his back scared and shocked at what just happened.

“Wow bro never thought that you could scare us so bad.” Dolly commented but the male Dalmatian dog didn’t respond and the others didn’t want to come near him. Dawkins still having the vial in his front paws was shaking not knowing what to do, after a time Dawkins started to move out while Da Vinci and Delgado were giving him a look to don’t but he did.

“A-are you all right.....Dylan?”Asked Dawkins fearful, Dylan then lifted his right paw and moved his pointing finger to come, Dawkins however fearing a possibility that his dark self is in control didn’t moved further.

“I h-h-have the vial here m-m-maybe you need to (gulp) take it.” He said fearfully rolling the vial that reached Dylan

“What is in that vial Dawkins?” Dolly asked.

“You don’t want to know Dolly I assure you.” He said shivering at what could come next.

“You really don’t want to know.” Dante said with a gloomy and scared look before Dylan immediately grabbed it and took all the content, he literally plunged his teeth in it before smashing the glass in his paw making the pups even more scared and concerned.

“D-Dylan?” Dee Dee started with fear.

“A-are you all right?” Dizzy finished.

“Yyyyeesss, I am now my dears.” He started with a voice of malice wanting to do something bad.

“Dylan I really want to know what is happening to you.” Dolly said concerned.

“You don’t need to worry my dear sister; I am fine, really fine.” He said with malice voice and before he got out a small sadistic laugh, and Dolly immediately knew that something was off.

“Dylan I know you are not ok.”

“Really!? Dawkins my dear little brother and sidekick, please come to me.” Said Dylan with malice and with an evil smile on his muzzle.

“Dylan I know there is something wrong, we can solve everything out we surely can together.” Dawkins said.

“Together maybe, if we go on the old plan to cure myself, but the plan had changed.” He said before turning to him, Dawkins was now petrified on seeing his brother’s face; his eyes were yellow and sharp like reptilians, menacing and bloodthirsty having a smile of evil and malice on his face, showing his razor sharp fangs. He alongside the others were horrified, they no more saw their brother but someone else, someone murderous. And Dolly could only watch in total horror and confusion never seeing Dylan like that “I will not get cured; instead I will be done with you and this little game. HAHAHAHAHAHA.”

“EVERYBODY RUN AND HIDE, HE IS NOT HIMSELF ANYMORE!” Dawkins shouted and all the pups started shout and run to hide.

“COME HERE YOU LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!!!” Dylan shouted and run towards him but Dawkins pulled out his container and sprayed him in the face.

“YARRHHH, GARLIC!” He shouted covering his eyes while Dawkins ran away from him.

“Wha, what is going on?” Dolly asked wanting to go to Dylan but DJ took her by the paw to get her to safety.

“You must hide.”

“But what is with Dylan?”

“HE IS NOT DYLAN ANYMORE!” DJ shouted taking her away to a hiding spot just in that moment Evil Dylan recovered from the garlic spray and started to look around furiously, moving towards the living room and all the pups hide themselves even deeper to where they could under the sofa, behind the TV, under the floor cover themselves and so on.

“Ohh my dear family come out I only want to play.” He said with malice in his voice and a murderous smile.

“Come on, come out from wherever you are and give your big ailing brother a hug.” He said extending his arms, but the pups were too overcome with fear and by the instinct of survival to do anything and Dylan then started to look around.

“You all can run but you can’t hide.” Said Dylan sniffing around, sensing everyone’s blood, realising who was where, but still wanting to have some fun for himself by scaring everyone one by one.

“I can sense all of you.” Then Diesel came out from his hiding place.

“I should have been in the backyard.”

“Diesel! Here you are why don’t you come and give me a hug.” The vampire dog said with malice and Diesel turned around been too scared to look at him.

“You might look like Dylan but I can tell the difference and you are not him.” Said Diesel but the dog was coming to him.

“Why this harsh words I am your brother don’t you recognise me.”

“I know Dylan better, you might look like him, but you are not him.” Diesel said before starting to dig but the evil one caught him by his tail to lift him to his eyes that   
froze the poor pup’s soul.

“Tell me where is Dawkins and the others and I shall not hurt you besides why bother myself with you.” Said the vampire.

“I can’t tell you.” Said Diesel fearful before the evil dog sniffing around feeling the other’s blood, he turned to under a sofa where Dizzy and Dee Dee were and scared the poor pup twins who were with Dolly and DJ behind them.

“Doesn’t matter; go back to your digging. I will search better.” The Vampire Dog said dropping Diesel down who immediately started to dig to escape the wrath of the vampire.

“You can all hide but I will find you all one by one.” Evil Dylan said sniffing before sensing one and went to a usual place for that pup that was covered and sensing his rhythmic breaths; removing the cover he saw who he was there with his Guru Meow statue.

“Deepak!” The vampire said with an evil grin grabbing him by the shoulder. “Trying to stay calm again I see.”

“I-I can sense darkness clouding you, b-b-but you can come back to your senses and light if you would.....” Deepak started while the dog made a mysterious smile showing his long extremely sharp fangs. “PLEASE, DON’T KILL ME!”

“Kill you?” He said getting the pup close to him into an embrace. “Why say those words I would not do it.” He said starting to move his pointing finger around on his head in a seductive form making him even more scared.

“I want only information on where Dawkins is, or better, Dolly.”

“W-w-what d-d-d-o y-y-you w-w-want from D-D-D-Dawk-k-kins?”

“Old Dylan told him that if he is gone he shall be the new First Dog alongside Dolly. Well for you to know the brother you all knew and loved is gone, I am taking over and I shall make sure no one challenges me.” The evil Dylan said before hearing a crack coming from the wall.

“Hmm, well, well.” Dylan said forcing Deepak back where he was forcing to take the Guru Meow statue in his mouth to not talk, immediately after leaving him, the pup ran away to another place to hide while Dylan smashed the two compartments in the wall to find the Dmitri Trio in one space hiding and Triple D’s in the other both groups watching in horror dreading what might come.

“Bow!” Dylan said and the groups embraced each other while Dylan licked his lips in satisfaction. “Aaah, sweet fear.”

“Dylan!” Dmitri 1 said fearful “What is wrong with you?” Dmitri 2 followed trembling, “You are behaving like someone else, it isn’t normal.” Dmitri 3 finished.

“It would be normal very soon, think only how this came to be if you want to know or each of your minds are stuck in yourselves; one side diva and the other only pranks.” Evil Dylan said smiling with malice before one of the Triple D started to put something up.

“Wait! Super strength, reptile like eyes, fangs and no mirror reflection.” Destiny started realising what he was now.

“Dylan, you really are a-” Dallas came.

“VAMPIRE!!!!” Deja Vu finished shouting.

“And here are the winners; and the prize is me as the improved top dog to lead.” He said with malice.

“We don’t want the improvement.” Dmitri 1 said with tears.

“It is a bad one.” Dmitri 2 came.

“You are a monster.” Dmitri 3 finished all 3 Dmitri’s were crying like little girls but they don’t even care now.

“And I who though you would like it.”

“None likes it.” Destiny started crying.

“We want the old, the gentle, the kind hearted.” Dallas followed.

“We want Dylan back.” All said in unison crying in fear for their lives.

“How lame.” The evil dog said leaving the 2 crying groups before sniffing for another one, his grin getting larger for having the fun of scaring everyone.  
Dawkins was hiding in the room where he kept Dylan, he was totally afraid of what was going on, he could hear all his siblings and step-siblings been terrorized by that monster that was once his beloved brother. He knew actually that Dylan was still there but with his dark self taking over, what he could do, he felt useless now, he felt like a total failure despite everything he had done so far to help him, in a way he would deserve to die for failing him and everyone else.

“I am such a failure.” He said with heavy tears in his eyes, getting a piece of cloth to blow his nose he didn’t noticed that under it there was a photo album that opened. Dawkins with tears in his eyes took a glance at them, there were photos with him and Dylan alongside Da Vinci, Diesel, Dizzy and Dee Dee as well as their mother and a thick athletic Dalmatian dog, his natural father who died in an accident and he witnessed, that been a dreaded day for him, where he somehow had his old puppy self, playful, irresponsible and joyous removed for a responsible and calculated one.

In another page there were also other 4 pictures with both them working on his inventions and gadgets the next page contained a picture where he and Dylan took care of the young pups it was a great burden and he had to adjust after the passing of their father. Then came the pictures when they met Doug, Dolly and the others, it was with reluctance at first to accept them but in time everything came out in the end and they came together as a family. Thinking of those memories there were always hardships and hard decisions but they pulled it out, moving on the album a small art piece made by Da Vinci came out, it was a picture of him with Dolly and Dylan all together that said ‘best brothers’. In that moment a look of determination came on his face, with a vial in one arm and the album in the next he moved out of the room determined to save his loved ones. Moving slowly through the corridors down not knowing where that thing might be. Just then he sensed a presence behind him a finger crossing down the back of his head he already knew who it might be.

In the bathroom there were Delgado, Da Vinci and Dante with Dorothy trying to keep her calm and protect her. However Da Vinci took a looked out of the window to see what was happening there, it was a horrifying site, Dawkins totally frozen was there and behind him their once beloved big brother stroking the young pup’s spine, while licking his own mouth and there was only one thing that this Dylan would do.

“DAWKINS RUN!” Da Vinci shouted bursting out from the bathroom.

“HE IS BEHIND YOU!” Delgado came and Dawkins looked behind him to see Dylan’s evil smile and murderous face.

“At last.” Said the Vampire, Dawkins then threw the vial and Dylan caught it in his fangs biting it, drink it’s full content while Dawkins ran from him.

“Oh Dawkins what you gave me was.......DEE-LICIOUS but now it’s time for something else.” Dylan said before turning to the pups in at bathroom door who backed away closing the door.

“You can stay there but for you to know when you come out I shall turn you into my servants. HAHAHAHAHAHA.” Dylan said making a thunder to sound outside while his cape was flying upwards while watching to see everything empty and after that another idea came.

“Hmm, on second though how about you open this door for me.” He said going to the bathroom wanting to open the door.

“No! You are not our brother; you are not Dylan who we love and respect. You are nothing but a fiend that locked our brother away, we want him back.” Da Vinci said crying with heavy tears.

“Well Da Vinci for you to know you will paint my portrait very soon. And DJ will make a ballad of glory for me.” He said out loud making the music maestro to tremble in Dolly’s arms who didn’t understand what is happening, she would have asked what is happening but the pup shushed her.

“NO! I would rather die.” Da Vinci started to cry with heavy tears feeling that her real brother is really dead now “T-Then work for one who took out brother away from us.”

“Then this is what will happen to you.” The vampire said angrily clenching his right fist “I don’t accept disobedience.” He smashed his fist making a hole in the door scaring all inside. “Diesel, will dig your graves while you will paint and make your coffin, after you make one for me, Dawkins and Dante.” The vampire said scaring everyone inside and this time making Dorothy to cry hard.

“It’s really the end of the world!!!” Dante shouted, he in a sense would have always waited for it, but not in this way, not having his own brother attacking them and making it although the prospect of living in a coffin seems interesting in his subconscious it wasn’t the time.

Dawkins looking from behind a door to of a room he was witnessing everything and he could hear the cries of everyone in there after hearing Dorothy crying he decide that he must intervene; taking an empty bowl he threw it at the vampire hitting its head.

“Leave them alone!” Dawkins called and the creature turned around smiling evilly.

“My game worked.” Dawkins started to run towards the stairs but the creature was after him and eventually caught him by his tail while attempting to jump down the stairs. After he was away the pups in the bathroom opened the door and saw what was happening now.

“Naughty, naughty you aren’t going anywhere little brother. Now back to point zero.” He said with malice dragging him to where everything started, in that time the other pups came and little by little all started to come out to see what was going to happen they couldn’t do anything but stare not knowing what was with Dylan and what he wanted.

“Dylan listen, I know you are still there, you aren’t like this I know it. Please remember who you are.” Dawkins said begging him with heavy tears while having his claws at the right paw plunged in the wood trying to hold himself back while the album was in the next.

“Useless, your old brother is gone Dawkins and just to tell you I would never let you become first dog, NEVER. Instead I always saw you as a little annoying punk.”

“Dylan never said that, he was never like that he never thought that, I know this too well.” Dawkins shouted pulling out the album. While the rest were watching in total horror, was Dylan really going to kill Dawkins, his own brother?

“Don’t worry I will make you’re death as slow and painful as possible.” Dylan said opening his mouth for his fangs to come out, readying his killing blow while he was pressing the poor puppy against the wall near the entrance to the house with his right paw while with the left he was pressing his head to expose the neck. In that moment Dawkins saw his entire life passing threw his eyes, he mostly wanted to see the good times he had in his life. His time with his mother, natural father and Doug, Dolly’s amusing mischief’s with Dizzy and Dee Dee, his inventions that either worked or backfired in an amusing way for many and also the time with his brother Dylan those been the things he wanted to see and remember before dying if his last attempt will not work.

“Please remember, Dylan you are not like this, please. I LOVE YOU, BROTHER!!!” Dawkins said with tears showing a page with pictures in the album that also contained the drawing. And amazingly Dawkins felt nothing, no hellish pain, no blood been drained, nothing just silence like in a tomb, slowly opening one eye he saw Dylan stopping in motion his eyes returning to normal and breathing heavily, Dawkins however noticed his giant fangs that were ready to bite, they been only inches away from him.

“D-D-Dawkins w-what happened.” Dylan asked seeing his brother looking in total horror breathing heavily barely managing to say a word while he was holding him, the elder dog confused turning to the other and saw anyone around who were taking several steps back and look at him in fear and horror by what he wanted to do and just in a second he remembered everything that happened, thing that hit him like a bomb.

“Noooo.” He said heavily with a trembling paw as if the power in it had gone out, dropping the young pup while the elder brother watched petrified thinking about everything he had done and said, things that for him were his main fear ever since all this started. Dawkins after calming down a bit he tried to go and approach him but he backed away.

“NO! STAY BACK!!!” He said in total horror trembling.

“Dylan! It’s not your fault.” Dawkins said trying to calm him but the elder one only had tears in his eyes.

“WHO’S FAULT DO YOU THINK IT IS, JUST MY OWN.”

“Dylan, please.” Da Vinci came; they saw that he was back to his true self.

“We can work this out!” Dante came.

“STAY AWAY! I CAN’T STAY ANYMORE!” Dylan begged with tears in his eyes.

“Dylan d-don’t leave.” Dawkins said tears starting to form.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry for everything I have just done.” Dylan said crying before bursting out through the door running as far away as possible while Dawkins went out on the streets followed by Delgado, Da Vinci, Dante and DJ.

“Dylan, come back. DYLAN.” Dawkins called with tears in his eyes only to see him disappearing into the night and in the next moment the group came back only to be met by the stunned, horrified looks of everyone Dolly was the first to come to them totally dumbstruck not knowing what was all about.

“Wha what was this all about?”

“Dylan became a vampire, a real one.” Destiny said frightened.

“A real Vampire?! This can’t be possible.” Dolly said not believing.

“WELL IT IS, IT IS POSSIBLE!” Dawkins shouted still with tears in his eyes. “That c-c-cursed........c-creep.......Malek is the author of everything.”

“Malek?”

“I-it was when Dylan got sick, ‘sob’ t-this vampire Malek entered our backyard and Dylan though he was a burglar, ‘sob’ h-he wanted to chase him away b-but that monster grabbed him a-and ‘sob’ bit him by the neck and ‘sob’ t-this came out.” Da Vinci said with tears in her eyes trying to comfort Dawkins who was crying like hell.

“We tried everything only for him to not get angry because this could happen. What you saw was his vampire self that activates at anger. He could have killed anyone if he wanted.” Dante said.

“He only came back to his senses ‘sob’ when Dawkins showed him who he is in reality.” DJ said while Dolly looked even more horrified.

“Will real Dylan come back?” Dizzy asked with sadness while Dawkins looked at her.

“H-he is gone.” Her brother said still affected.

“Where, for how long?” Asked Dee Dee.

“FOREVER!!! HE IS NEVER COMING BACK.” Dawkins shouted crying even more before all the young pups started to cry as if they were at a funeral while Dolly looked around, seeing what just happened, she planned a party in order to make Dylan feel better, instead they lost him, this wasn’t something she had ever expected, thinking about this and before turning to the ground noticing a paper decoration the shape of a bat.

“This party was the worst idea ever.” She said shedding tears feeling that she was the reason for all this; she never expected that her idea would backfire so badly there were many instances where things got out of hand but this one exceeded everything. And Dawkins, Dante, DJ, Delgado and Da Vinci all were feeling like total failures, for not managing to help their brother enough and now they lost him forever.

In the meantime Dylan went as far away from Camden Town not bearing to look back, he was a beast, blood-sucker creep, a demon, a danger for all around him, he doesn’t have any resentment towards Dawkins, DJ, Dante, Delgado, Da-Vinci or Dolly they all tried their best in all the ways possible to protect him from becoming like this. But it seems that everything was in vain he was a monster who couldn’t do anything but harm others around him, his life is now a nightmare for him. He would rather die than stay alive for eternity.

“Where can I go from here? I am a nothing but a monster who should only be alone.” Dylan said to himself shedding tears from the Big Ben.

“Why tell yourself this.” He heard a soft female voice behind him turning around he saw countess Karasi.

“Countess, what are you doing here?”

“I saw what happened and to tell you the truth, you are not to blame for anything.” She said leaning towards him.

“I never wanted to become like this, what I could have done to deserve this.” Dylan said sobbing leaning his head on her lap.

“You have done nothing wrong it was all because of Malek, I would celebrate with red wine the night or the day when he would be destroyed by the hunters.” She said trying to comfort him.

“What could I do from here I can’t go to the two hunters that helped me they wouldn’t be able to help me in any way anymore.”

“There is still a glimmer of hope.” She said lifting him up “Come with me.” Both then disappeared in a layer of black smoke.

Back to the Dalmatian Street all the pups were soaking in a pool of tears, the loss of Dylan hit them heavy although he wasn’t actually dead, however the idea that they might never manage to see him again was something heavy for them all. The ones that took care of him were even more demoralized by what happened they felt like they were the main failure for what happened, in the case of Dawkins his heart was still shattering especially when he was hearing his siblings and step-siblings calling that they want Dylan back and not to mention the fact that in a sense he now wished to be dead. While he, Dolly, Dante, Da Vinci, DJ and Delgado were trying to put everyone to sleep which was very hard especially after witnessing Evil Dylan’s rampage and wrath around the house, scaring everyone around to the bone. However there was one thing much worst, the fact that Dylan run away after he returned to his normal self, and only this fact hurt them the most, in a sense it was as if he had really died and all were in a state of mourning.

“I wish for Dylan to be here.”

“Everything is empty without him.”

“We want him back.”

Dolly after constantly hearing all those words of their missing brother despite her attempts to levitate the problem decided that it was impossible, not to mention the fact that what would mom and dad say when they hear what happened, telling that Dylan became a vampire they wouldn’t believed. It would rather be possible that they would believe that he had died because of the illness. Something barely close to the truth, since in reality he wasn’t actually dead but un-dead, even with that they would be hit hard, especially their mother for losing her firstborn son. After a moment Dolly decided that it couldn’t go this way Dylan must be brought back and walked towards the door.

“Dolly, where are you going?” Dawkins asked.

“I am going to find Dylan.” Dolly said sternly.

“WHAT!” All the pups exclaimed.

“You can’t go outside.” Destiny said shocked.

“Vampires are surely roaming the streets now, and you saw what he wanted to do with Dawkins.” Dallas came.

“And who knows when you will meet the one who turned Dylan into one. We don’t want to lose you as well.” Deja Vu finished shedding tears jumping on her.

“I don’t care! I am going to find Dylan. Vampire or not he is our brother and I am bringing him home.” Dolly said.

“But the vampire apocalypse is night now.” Dante said while Dolly turned to his younger siblings who tried to help him.

“Dawkins I know that you alongside Dante, Da Vinci, DJ and Delgado wanted to help him and I don’t blamed you for what you tried to do for him and doing as he told you to prevent the information to leak and I am glad that you did it and it isn’t your fault for what happened to him. Now it’s my turn to help him and I need your help.” Dolly said.

“What do you want us to do?” Dawkins asked.

“Go and find the hunters that helped him we might need all the help we can get while I go to search for him.” Dolly said placing her paw on the scanner for the door to open and to go out in the street not noticing the dark figure that was following her in the shadows.

“Well let’s try and bring our brother back.” Da Vinci said with determination before the group noticed Diesel sniffing outside.

“What is it Diesel?” Delgado asked.

“I am sensing that weird human from yesterday that was in the park, he seems to be very close.” He said before the group noticed at the window.

“It’s Malek! The one that turned Dylan!” Dante exclaimed.

“What’s he doing here?” Asked Dmitri 1 before Dawkins realised and had a dreaded look on his face.

“Oh no.” He exclaimed and ran outside only to see Malek behind his step-sister. “DOLLY RUN!”

“Malek is behind you.” Finished Delgado, Dolly turned around scared to see the vampire responsible for everything, in the next moment he grabbed her and stuffed a handkerchief in her mouth to not scream and to put her to sleep, the handkerchief been soaked with a knock out substance, before disappearing in a pile of smoke with her.

“He took her.” DJ said and Destiny weeping and crying jumped on Dawkins who now had a furious look.

“You can’t let him took her.” Destiny said weeping as well.

“Vampires are destroying families for everyone and anyone.” Dallas jumped next.

“Especially when the one that did it is the same monster that gave Dylan the curse.” Deja Vu said before Dawkins removed all three of them.

“I don’t intend to.” Dawkins exclaimed with pure anger. “Malek already took Dylan by infecting him with this vampire virus that tortures him; we aren’t going to let him do it again. We will take back what is ours. We shall go and find Doctor Seward and Professor Van Hound and then go after Malek to teach him a lesson.” 

“We are with you bro.” Da Vinci said.

“No one messes with us.” DJ said.

“Let’s give that punk a good bite.” Delgado said.

“Let’s rid the word of his apocalypse.” Dante said.

“Now, let’s go and rescue our brother and sister.” Dawkins said he now swore on his life that he will not let that monster win. ‘Dylan, Dolly hang on there we will come after you.’


	9. Final Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final fight between the good and evil will Dylan destroy Malek or he will become the the dark lord of Camden Town with Dolly as his Sister-Queen of the Night.

The mansion where the vampires were gathering wasn’t so populated in that night, the reason was next Malek, Doctor Veins and Countess Karasi told the vampires in knowing about Malek’s misconduct and mischief many weren’t surprised, all had expected this action from him and many decided to don’t take part in this as for the Prince of Darkness he was well aware of the situation but however the word given by a vampire must be kept to the end even if it is extremely painful and unwanted. He with reluctance was participating in this, for the prince of darkness the will of Malek, that fool and in a sense rogue vampire out of his senses was something to avoid, in all cases he never liked the experiments he was doing on animals in all cases.

Doctor Veins and Countess Karasi of course had to stay with Dylan all 3 were very concerned of who Malek had chosen to be his victim to either be consumed or be turned into one, Dylan was of course contented on who could be his victim.

“Everything in my life ever since this happened was only to be cured and nothing more.” Dylan said while the countess was holding him like a baby.

“I can see this very well but in order to do that Malek must be punished, in all cases I hope that the victim would convince you to not bite.” The countess said while doctor Veins brought him a blood vial for the Dalmatian to take this to keep him from doing when the initiation will commence.

“I already took a lot before coming here in a way I could consider myself full.” Dylan said.

“Even with that in cases like yours it is better to have precautions then take risks. You said the blood you consumed is cattle blood, it will be enough to stop you from doing anything that Malek wants.” Doctor Veins explained before another vampire came a male that was also dressed in black and had a bat ring on his right pointing finger, by the look of him he was 25 years old but who knows how much he had lived.

“Countess, Doctor Veins.” He started in a strong Scottish accent.

“Richard Callaghan what is the problem?” Said the countess. 

“Malek had returned and probably with the victim and I can tell it is sorry sight for your new friend here.” He said before showing Malek holding another Dalmatian a female with three collars that were covered with a red handkerchief plus it was unconscious, Dylan immediately recognized who it was.

“Dolly! No.” He said in total shock he would rather kill himself then do what Malek wants.

“Dolly?” Asked the countess.

“She is my sister, well actually my stepsister but I can’t do it I don’t want her to experience this because of me.” He said while both the vet and countess looked to one another, they knew what was to be done.

“Don’t worry I will prepare you for this.” The countess said getting her right hand on her bat medallion she knew who really deserves it now, well at least one of them. In the special room for the initiation Malek was preparing the victim he tied it to the table and with a great green he got some chilly to her nose for her to wake up.

“Urgh, what the, where.” Dolly started before noticing her surroundings, she was in a dark room with flags that show the symbols of bats around and to her left it was a window from where the moon light was touching her, Dolly felt her upper paws tied by 2 handcuffs that tied her to a table, turning to her right was the monster looking at her smiling mysteriously to her. 

“Ahh you, you are the one who turned my brother.” Dolly said while the figure sniffed.

“Indeed, however your blood and his don’t match meaning stepsiblings, how fun the arguments and the conflict between stepsiblings are usually very interesting that in case of humans but who said it isn’t in the case of animals as well don’t worry you will die or maybe you will become one of us.” He said with a mischievous smile.

“Although the last part seems cool and all, I only come for Dylan, I want him back.” Dolly shouted.

“You will see him very soon don’t worry but changed and soon you will be next.”

“I am glad that blood sucking freaks like you can understand what I am saying because for you to know I would rather have Dylan bite and turn me then you.” Shouted Dolly.

“And he shall be the one don’t worry.” He said before showing him a ring with a red stone on it.

“This ring will make him to feel the urge to bite you, in all cases you will surely become his sister-queen of the night.”

“If that happens I will make sure that you will have a stake in your black heart.” She said menacing.

“I don’t think so, my creation will do my bidding.”

“HE IS NOT YOUR CREATION, HE IS NOT YOUR PUPPET TO DO YOUR BIDDING, HE IS MY BROTHER ‘sob’ AND I LOVE HIM.” She shouted with tears in her eyes.

“How cute.” The vampire said unimpressed before going downstairs to meet the Countess and Doctor Veins tending to the Dalmatian.

“Countess, Doctor thank you for taking care of him I will get from here.” He said with a mysterious smile however Dylan knew what was coming and he knew what was to be done. He reluctantly went to him before announcing.

“My dear friends it’s time for us to gather because this night will be special, there will be 2 new additions and I prepared everything follow me.” He said before each vampire with mixed feelings and reluctance started to enter the room where Dolly was, the poor Dalmatian was looking with a great sense of fear that she was now surrounded by those creatures of the night not to mention that she was in a way afraid of becoming one of them now after witnessing what could happen if out of their minds at anger or hunger.

“Now take a look into this.” Malek said placing the ring before him and the object started to emanate a red glow that started to annoy Dylan, waking up all his vampire senses as well as an urge to bite.

“Let’s go now.” Malek ordered stopping the magic of the ring and went upfront for Dolly to see him smiling in an evil way; she knew already that something was starting.

BAM

The female Dalmatian teen looked to the other end of the table to see a pair of yellow reptilian sharp menacing eyes that were approaching, Dolly’s breath and blood pressure was starting to accelerate in her body. 

“W-who is there?” She asked.

“Don’t worry, dear sister.” Said a voice that was none other than Dylan that came into view and he looked just like when he wanted to bite Dawkins.

“Dylan!”

“Don’t worry everything will be over soon.” He said with a mischievous smile showing his fangs making some steps closer.

“Did you know you look divine in the moon light?”

“Dylan listen you don’t have to do this. Please don’t do it.” Dolly started begging him.

“Don’t worry you will soon become my sister-queen. Don’t you want that the power, the adventure, the excitement?” He asked with a smirk and gently caresses her upper body in a seductive way.

“I do recognize that everything seems very cool and all that but this isn’t you, please don’t do it.” Dolly said with tears in her eyes.

“You would look much better my dear Dolly.” Said Dylan kissing her forehead gently looking at her with his reptilian eyes smiling in a seductive way, in a sense Dolly knew that he might do what he will do, however she knew that the real Dylan was still there. He was trapped but still there.

“Dylan I know you are still there, I came to get you back; nothing is the same without you, please.” She said begging with tears in her eyes while Dylan extended his cape readying himself for the killing blow.

“DYLAN I KNOW WE GOT ARGUMENTS, I KNOW WE SOMETIMES INSULT ONE ANOTHER, TRY TO LOOK AND TO SEE WHO THE BEST IS.” She said shedding tears both of fear and of sadness. “BUT EVEN WITH THAT I CARE ABOUT YOU, AND I LOVE YOU. PLEASE DON’T DO IT!!!”

“Farewell.” He said evilly.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” Dolly screamed and Dylan covering the view of the other vampires with his cape and strike. However something was off. Dolly instead of feeling Dylan’s fangs plunged in her neck, she felt nothing but a soft touch to the left side of her neck while moving slowly upwards.

“huh?” She looked to Dylan that only gave her a wink with his right eye before feeling her restraints removed before smiling to her brother.

“WELL DONE.” Malek said satisfied and proud before turning to Count Dracula “My Lord like I said and as I promised he will accept his destiny by our side.”

“Sorry to disappoint.” Dylan said and all the vampires in the room turned to the Dalmatian who just liberated the other one that tossed the restraints away.

“We choose our own destiny.” Dolly finished and behind the group both the vet and the countess were smiling.

“What is the meaning of this?” Asked Dracula.

“It is simple My Lord those dogs are tamed and belongs to someone else and the victim is a relative to the other.” Came Karasi and both dogs showed their collars.

“Malek had broken the law!” Said a vampire from the crowd.

“Unacceptable!”

“He must be punished.”

“Malek!” Dracula Shouted and two vampires came to grab him “FOR BREAKING THE LAW I WILL SANCTION YOU BY STRIPPING YOU OF THE TUTORAGE TOWARDS THE VICTIM!” He said but the vampire only pushed the others aside.

“THIS IS REBELLION, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!” Malek shouted and Dylan pulled out a garlic spray and sprayed it in the vampire’s eye.

“YAARG GARLIC!” He shouted while Dylan took Dolly up, bridal style.

“Hold on tight!” He said and Dolly obeyed him before turning his ears into large bat wings and went through the window and up in the air.

“Bro this is so cool.” Dolly said holding her brother while flying.

“Sorry that I scared you that way, but I had to show Dracula the real situation that was.” He explained.

“I know.” She said pulling him into an embrace. “And I am so glad that you didn’t bite me.”

“I would never hurt anyone on purpose.” He said while flying and giving her a protective embrace, which Dolly enjoyed, never thought that she would be protected by a vampire that was also her step-brother.

“I know and on the other hand I do recognize that having a vampire as a brother really seems cool if we exclude the diet.” Dolly said.

“Well it has some advantages I do admit.”

“Yeah but now let’s find Dawkins, Dante, Da-Vinci, Delgado and DJ and go home we got scared enough for a night.” Dolly said.

“I agree.” Dylan said before activating his vampire vision to locate his siblings and found them with Professor Van Hound and Doctor Seward near the bridge.

“I know where they are, hold on.” Dylan said changing direction.

“It really is sad that your sister was now captured by that leech to be use as the victim.” Doctor Seward commented.

“And that is why we have to find them fast.” Da Vinci said.

“I really wish for that giant, blood sucking leech to have a stake in that dark heart of his.” Delgado commented angered.

“We know where they are; let’s hope we shall find them.” Professor Van Hound said.

“Or we would find you.” Dylan said landing behind them with Dolly and all of them turned their view to them.

“Dylan, Dolly is that you?” Asked DJ surprised hoping it was them.

“It is and don’t worry I am not infected, Dylan didn’t bite me and we escaped.” Dolly said showing her neck and the 5 pups rushed to hug their big siblings both mortal and immortal.

“We thought we lost you.” Dawkins said while hugging Dylan who returned the gesture.

“You wouldn’t lose me, not anymore and what I have said about you while I was out of my mind I didn’t mean it.” Dylan said shedding tears.

“I know you didn’t, I am only glad that you are here, with us again.” Dawkins said shedding a waterfall of tears hugging his brother.

“I congratulate you Dylan, never thought that I would have said that to a vampire in my life.” Professor Van Hound said smiling and shaking hands with him.

“No one imagined many things Professor.” Dylan said before remembering. “And by the way.” He pulled out from his cape the thing all struggled to get.

“The Bat Medallion of Countess Karasi!” Dawkins exclaimed.

“Dylan you will be cured.” Delgado exclaimed.

“Indeed.” The Professor said taking the medallion and putting it around his neck.

“But first let’s get all of you home, there are still vampires roaming the night and it isn’t a good idea to cure one with others still around.” Doctor Seward said and all went back to their house. There all the pups were waiting fearing that something bad happened especially now that they know vampires really do exist and who knows if they would see their brothers again, but from the door for the pups entered Dante, Da Vinci, DJ, Delgado and Dawkins.

“Guys you made it!” Dizzy exclaimed.

“Is Dolly with you?” Dee Dee asked full of expectations.

“Yes it is.” Delgado said placing his paw on the scanner for the door to open and Dolly came in and the twins gave a hug to their older sister and leader.

“And another thing to know Dylan will be cured he is with us.” Dawkins exclaimed letting Dylan and the hunters that were between him to enter and have a crowd of cheering pups.

“Let us begin now; at last I will be free again.” Dylan said while the professor pulled out the medallion while closing the door behind them.

“Ready.” The Wolf Dog placed the medallion in front of him “By the power of the Bat Medallion….” He started and the eyes started to glow just then Da Vinci and DJ noticed someone appearing at the door in a black fog only to reveal himself as.

“MALEEEEK! HE IS OUTSIDE!!!!” DJ shouted terrified and the procedure stopped and all turned to the door to see his face full of rage.

“IT’S THE END OF THE WORLD!” Dante shouted causing panic between the pups the grey cat pulled out a dog whistle to stop the mayhem while the wolf dog covered his ears.

“Wait! There is the number one rule for vampires; they can enter in a house only if they are invited.” Doctor Seward said.

“So we are safe.” Said DJ.

“But guys we aren’t everyone.” Diesel said tracking everyone’s attention. “Mom and Dad are still outside at work.”

“He is right he could get them.” Said Da Vinci Malek then made a grinning face since the 2 pups were right and once Dylan saw his wretched grinning face that he made the first night he turned him, he knew that he couldn’t let him take away their parents, getting off his cape and tossing it to Dawkins he prepared himself.

“Dylan what are you doing?” Asked his brother.

“I am going to face him.” He said his eye’s turning reptilian like.

“WHAT?!” asked everyone in unison.

“That monster turned me into a freak, that monster wanted me to bite Dolly, because of him I nearly killed Dawkins after getting angry and turned crazy, I will not let him take more from us or from others. I WILL……..END HIM ONCE AND FOR ALL.” He shouted like a demon eyes turning black and through the door attacked the vampire while everyone went to the window to watch what was happening. Dylan was plunging his teeth into the face and neck of the vampire in an uncontrolled way and repeated times, causing him horrific pain. He tried some times to reach for him but the dog bite his hands as well in fury but the vampire was eventually able to dodge and get him by the tail and throw him away at the ground.

“HHHHIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSS!” Dylan hissed to him attacking him again, the fight was intense. After Dylan was thrown back at the door a second time Malek said.

“I created you and I will destroy you also for betraying me.” his face full of bites from the dog that plunged at him once again but fatigue was little by little starting to take a tall on him. Dolly while watching at the fight, the biting and the scratches on the vampire’s face were hideous but he wasn’t giving up and will go on till he deals with him when he is tired enough, meaning her step-brother couldn’t do it alone, she must intervene, it means one thing.

“Professor Van Hound, Dylan wouldn’t manage alone, he needs help. Change me into a vampire!” Dolly said stunning the two hunters.

“Young Lady! You don’t know what you are asking, this is something very dangerous and this virus isn’t to be joked with it is a terrible curse.” He said.

“I know, but it’s the only way.” Said Dolly and then the grey cat looked into his bag and pulled out a small tube with a round red cork.

“Vampire blood from Charles Mananar, in a case in Scotland never thought we would use it in this way.” Said Seward.

“It has all the powers, immediate transformation effect either if you drink or by injecting it in your veins.” Said the professor and Dolly took the tube.

“It would be enough.” She said and removed the cork taking a deep breath to resist the possible horrible taste, before she placed the tube to her lips and drank the entire content leaving the tube empty.

“Ugh.” She put her left paw to her neck as if it was burning before feeling the transformation in her body going very fast. Her body was literally burning, her claws were now sharper and in the next moment her blue stinging eyes changed to bloody red before closing them, a pressure she then felt in her mouth feeling her fangs forming, just in 20 seconds everything was done leaning on the wall looking tired and weak.

“Dolly?” Dizzy asked fearful.

“Are you all right?” Dee Dee asked.

“Time!” She said crushing the tube in her paws and opening her eyes, all yellow and sharp reptilian like showing her razor sharp menacing fangs in her mouth. “To end this!”

“And we will help you!” Dawkins said making the attack plan with the one thing vampires detest the most.

Malek threw Dylan once again at the door, this time fatigue started to come to him, his fight against the vampire seems to be never ending and he was starting to get tired.

“You were really naughty; it is time for me to end this, no more games.” Commented the Vampire just then the door opened.

“BOW WAKA WOW!” Dolly shouted and attacked him with the same vigor Dylan had, biting him hard on his face before going down near Dylan to help him out.

“Dolly?!” He asked stunned seeing her eyes; she was now a vampire.

“It seems I did become your Sister-Queen of the Night.” She said smiling having reptilian eyes and helping him up.

“Urgh!” Groaned Malek getting back on his feet and the two turned to him for the final fight.

“And as a first act, let’s rid the world of this creature of the night.” She said before whispering something in his ear before both she and Dylan took fighting position again. 

“HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSS.” Dolly Hissed at him menacingly.

“I don’t know how this happened but you two are going to oblivion.” Malek said.

“Don’t be so certain.” Dylan said placing his paw on the scanner for the door to open and inside there was a giant slingshot made by a rubber piece, one end tied by the stairs and the other by the door to the living room and with all the pups looking menacing while triple D’s were holding the projectile that was a bowl of sauce. 

“It’s over you demonic punk.” Dawkins shouted right at the entrance.

“How about you taste…..” Destiny started.

“Some sauce……” Dallas said.

“Made with garlic!” Déjà Vu said launching it and hitting the demon in the face.

“Argh!”

“Final act.” Shouted Seward throwing an arrow with a silver head Dylan and Dolly grabbed it and immediately plunged it in the chest of the Vampire that immediately turned to ash and disappeared, only the cape remaining and flew away with the wind.

“WE MADE IT!” Dante shouted and everyone cheered while Dylan and Dolly entered the house.

“So is it over?” Deepak asked stressed.

“Yes, Deepak it is over.” Dylan said smiling and the pup then collapsed to the ground in relief at last feeling at peace.

“So no more Malek meaning the menace is over.” Delgado said.

“Indeed.” Professor Van Hound said turning to Dylan and Dolly.

“Never in my whole life had I thought that we would destroy a mad one like Malek.”

“And I never thought that vampires could exist and Dylan becoming and me as well.” Dolly said.

“Still, how did you managed to get angry and went berserk in the first place.” The professor asked.

“Neighbor next door.” Dimitri trio came in unison.

“Clarissa and her friends came in uninvited.” Dimitri 1 said.

“She started to comment about the party and even threw some food at Dolly’s costume.” Dimitri 2 followed.

“Dylan then came in trying to alleviate the problem but they annoyed him and the bomb exploded.” Dimitri 3 finished.

“Got some scary movies and photos with that event however.” Dolly said while collecting the cape.

“Keep them as a reminder because we are going to cure you both.” Said the Wolf Dog pulling out the Medallion.

“Professor before you will turn on me I need to do something.” She said now fully dressed with the cape.

“What exactly?” Asked Seward.

“Give a lesson one would never forget.” Said Dolly with an evil smile, her eyes turning reptilian again meaning she wants to commit a great calamity.  
_______________________________________________________________  
Author's note: The last chapter will be on the 31's of October be prepared for the aftermath of this adventure.


	10. Finally at Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan at last will be cured and there will be no more struggle for him, but despite that, he will always have a dark side and who knows what the future will hold for him.

In the house nearby Clarissa was having trouble sleeping after the problem at the party earlier, the sight that she saw when Dylan’s eyes turned black and demonic wasn’t something she would forget for a long time and would provoke some nightmares. Just after moving back and forth she heard some noise coming from the backyard, thinking it might be an intruder she went outside and found one of the bush sculptures Hugo made to look like her totally destroyed with leaves all around the place.

“Now who did this?” She said angry.

“Clarissssssaaaa” She heard a weak voice from behind her someone was standing with its back turned at her.

“Where do you think you are it isn’t polite to have your back at someone.” She said.

“Ohh sorry I just wanted to know how you are TONIGHT!” The figure turned to her and she saw a demonic Dolly with yellow menacing eyes and long sharp fangs like Dylan had, on that sight she turned white.

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH.” She started to run away just for the demonic Dolly to be again in front of her showing her fangs again. She went to another sculpture. Dolly appeared again showing her giant fangs and yellow eyes hissing at her. The corgi again ran away to hide behind another sculpture but Dolly was already there.

“Come on I want only to play THE HUNTER AND THE HUNTED.” Dolly hiss at her with a maniacal face before again the corgi ran away, while the Dalmatian’s shadow and she was following her. She was trying to hide around the garden and around the bushes, when she went behind the tea table the demonic shadow and again Dolly appeared with mouth wide open her sharp fangs coming out.

“Ohh, Clarissa I am hungry, why don’t you are a sweetie and give me some of your BLOOD.” She said in a maniacal way scaring her to death and immediately ran inside her house.

“Hahahahaha! This is something one should post.” Dolly said jumping the fence where the others were.

“This would be posted online.” Dawkins said filming everything.

“Really was necessary?” Asked Seward un-amused.

“Hey Happy Halloween.” Dolly said.

“Guys, the sun is rising and mom and dad would arrive soon.” Delgado called and everyone entered the house where the hunters prepared.

“Now without any interruption.” The wolf dog started pulling the medallion before Dylan.

“By the power of the Bat Medallion. Powers taken shall be, mortal you to become. No more Vampire you to be and normality you shall have.” Said the professor and a red mist came from the bite marks on the dog’s neck and his nose making Dylan feel more and more dizzy, the bite marks disappeared and eyes turned to normal, before something black was coming out forming a black ball of smoke.

“WATCH OUT!” Said Seward.

“This must be exposed to the sun.” The Wolf Dog shouted and moved the medallion to throw at the sun rays coming from the door and in the next moment it took the shape of a dog made of smoke wit red eyes. “No one is to come near that.”

“What is that?” Dylan asked.

“It is your dark Vampire self, Dylan it is mostly your vampire strength that were bonded to your dark self caged in your subconscious.” Seward explained.

“YOU!” The dark Vampire self pointing at Dylan “YOU got cured it seems, however remember I shall always be part of youuuuu.” He said while vanishing completely destroyed by the sun.

“I don’t know what to say.” Dylan started shaken at what he saw.

“All of us have a dark self, boy; what is important is to keep it caged and to take care of your heart and of your good self in order for evil to never be let out.” Explained Van Hound.

“How are you feeling Dylan?” Dawkins asked.

“Well.” Dylan started sniffing and feeling his nostrils aching “My cat allergy had returned.”

“This is now a minor issue put your paw to the sun we must see if your skin burns.” Doctor Seward said and Dylan complied he was of course hesitant since what he did yesterday but he placed his paw to the sun and amazingly it wasn’t burning on the contrary he was enjoying the sun rays and just in the next moment he placed his full body to the sun and nothing was happening to everyone’s joy.

“I am not burning. I am cured, I’m free.” He said happily before been buried in a mountain of his siblings happy that the curse is lifted, while Dylan tried to get out from the avalanche but was enjoying the love from his family. All of them were happy that the wretched curse was lifted.

“At last.” Dawkins said before Professor Van Hound pressed on the head of the bat for a red liquid to come out and be placed in a tube.

“Here are all you powers, everything you had during your time as a vampire are here.”

“Professor with all due respect but I don’t want any more adventures with it, what happened those days was enough for me.” Dylan said.

“We didn’t say you to keep the tube.” He said placing it in his bag. “However keep the cape; it is a fine, expensive, very durable and tough material. It would be a waste to throw it away.” 

“That I would surly keep.” Dylan said before the professor turned to cure Dolly in her case the dark self was only a very small ball like a marble didn’t had time to develop.

“You know I would miss the powers.” Dolly said.

“Maybe, but for you to know if you would have kept them you wouldn’t be able to go outside in the sun do your stuns been seen in photos or movies and so on.” Seward said.

“I know that but boy that scare was for a thousand years.”

“True.”

“Hope we will meet again we thank you again for helping us?” Dawkins said shaking the Professor’s paw.

“You don’t need to; it is our job to help others that are in those kinds of situations.” He said.

“Yet we do hope we meet again, but not in those kind of circumstances.” Dylan said smiling.

“We hope the same thing. By the way I must go upstairs and take the vials that remained.” Seward said departing from the group to go upstairs.

“Professor I must tell you that during the initiation Malek showed me a ring with a red gem that shined and caused my powers to come out plus made me to have an urge to bite; of course the urge disappeared when he removed the ring but my powers were still out.” Dylan explained.

“That was the Blood Ring a magical object a hunter could use to detect and expose a vampire, but when a vampire posses it, could drive a newcomer to want to bite a person in your case causing either hunger or rage.” Van Hound explained.

“Something shines there.” Destiny said pointing to the road.

“The ring remained.” Dallas followed.

“But we don’t want to touch it.” Déjà Vu finished before hiding under the window.

“You don’t need to.” Said the wolf dog putting some medical gloves on his paws to go and pick the ring placing it in a special box.

“There, no danger, our owner Han Van Helsing would be really impressed.” Commented the Wolf-Dog.

“He surely will.” Said Dylan said.

“By the way I guess we must go.” Said Doctor Seward coming back placing the vials in his bag “And by the way can you tell your brother Dante to don’t go so much overboard with the end of the world stuff while we talk with you when we come here.”

“Sorry but this is how Dante is.”

“Yet you have to admit, with Malek, IT WAS THE END OF THE WORLD!” Dante said in a gloomy tone.

“Indeed.” Said the wolf-dog with a smile. “Well then have a good day.”

“And by the way, Happy Halloween.” Ended Seward while they departed.

“Boy it was a night to remember this one.” Dolly commented.

“True and to be honest I will not take part at Halloween even if forced to, ever.” Dawkins said categorically, he in a sense really hated the celebration now.

“You wouldn’t have to after this night I don’t think I want anymore scary stuff.” Dolly said.

“Me neither, fighting against a vampire and been one it was enough I want only to rest.” Dylan said before hearing the door opening.

“Sweeties I’m home.” Doug came in and all the pups formed into an avalanche on him happier, then usual, as if he escaped from death itself.

“Hello Doug.” Dawkins said coming after all piled up, well all except him Dante, DJ, Da Vinci and Delgado they weren’t quite fond of doing this after experiencing one time when steamrolled by everyone.

“Hahahaha wow never had been like this before.” Doug said smiling before seeing Dylan now back to normal.

“Dylan you seem back in full strength.”

“Yes I am back to normal my malady is officially gone for good.” He said before his mother came in.

“Dylan you are better.” She started and as a surprise Dylan plunged himself at her to give her a tight hug with tears in his eyes as if he missed her.

“Guess you stayed too much inside isolated.” Delilah said returning the gesture been happy that he was cured from whatever sickness he had.

“If you would only know mum, ha-ha-hap-chu, hap-chu.” Dawkins commented sneezing 2 times very powerfully and in the next moment he was feeling his nostrils aching barely inhaling, feeling weakness in his body and his eyes were stinging. “Ahh, great I got a cold.”

“In your case sweetie we go to the hospital and you wouldn’t go out for a time.” Delilah said smiling.

“I am glad, today is 31 of October, and I really detest the celebrated holiday anyways.” Dawkins commented with a smile before sneezing again.

“By the way how was the party?”

“Well we can’t say it went smooth.” Dolly said not wanting to tell what happened.

“Because Dylan was a vampire.” Diesel came from his hiding place.

“Vampire? I though you would be dressed as a space dog.” Doug asked confused.

“I tried a small change and didn’t go too well. Things went out of control.” Dylan said with a stressed smile not wanting to tell the whole story that happened.

“’Out of control’ that’s something small actually, Dylan.” Delgado commented, since he and the other knew that what happened wasn’t just out of control.

“Well in any case I am glad that everything is back to normal.” Delilah said before hearing another sneeze from her middle natural son.

“Well, time for your medicine Dawkins.” She said smiling with a kind voice at him and let go of Dylan before leading the middle one to where she kept medicine.

“Dolly, sorry for destroying your party after……you know.” Dylan said feeling bad for what happened when he got angry and his dark self came out.

“Hey compared to what you had and what happened before and afterwards in order for you to get cured, it isn’t important anymore.” Dolly said smiling touching his shoulder to comfort him and he smiled back to her. They then heard a knock on the door, Dolly immediately went to open it and she saw Fergus and Roxy.

“Hey Dolly we came to see how you are.” Roxy said.

“Hey I’m fine and sorry for what happened; Dylan had some fiery and unpredictable indisposition last night.”

“Yeah we wish to talk to both of you.” Said Roxy and Dolly let them all in and Dylan was in front of them, he was really ashamed for what happened last night especially when he went nuts.

“Hey guys I want to tell you that, I am sorry for what happened last night. You know I was sick and it wasn’t very pleasant all the time I had it.” Dylan said looking down, shamed of what happened.

“Hey Dyl we know that, there isn’t any trouble but boy you scare us out of our bones.” Fergus said with an excited voice.

“Yeah it was crazy I didn’t even know what I was doing. And I am sorry for what I did.”

“Sorry, for what, it was great, you did really great it was really exciting. Never in my life was I so scared, it was so fun.” Roxy exclaimed.

“Really?” He asked confused.

“Really D-Dog, it was so high and intense, and by the way Hansel would like to invite all of you to his Halloween party tonight and don’t worry after yesterday it would only be costumes, no more pranks.” Fergus said.

“We will think about this.” Dolly said not knowing if they could go or not.

“Hope you would come.” Roxy said before leaving for the park.

“I don’t know if we should go you know that.” Dolly said.

“You know it is Hansel, come on it wouldn’t be a problem now.” Dylan said.

“Maybe but in a way I don’t know what to say especially with last night’s events and today is Halloween officially.”

“I know but, hey my condition is no more a problem now. Plus Malek is gone there wouldn’t be any danger and it would be great to at last get out from the house as a normal dog.” Dylan said smiling to reassure her.

“Maybe but you know Clarissa spoiled my costume I don’t have something to wear.” Dolly said before Dylan turned to the cape.

“Who said you don’t have a costume.” Dylan said placing the cape to her.

“You’re Vampire Cape!” Dolly exclaimed.

“The professor was right, it is a fine material plus it looks better on you my Sister-Queen of the Night.” Dylan said and Dolly placed both paws around him in a large embrace.

“You are really the best, my Brother-King of Darkness.” She said and both got out a laugh. The rest of the day was spent the usual, of course the pups weren’t that much active since they spent almost the entire nigh up many decided to take a good nap. Dawkins was of course taken to the hospital by Delilah to have a good check on him and got some medicines before coming home to be put to rest, in a way he was at last resting after some days where he watched out for his big brother who had to be cured from vampirism and he was grateful they succeeded, everyone escaped from everything and he would escape Halloween. Dylan and Dolly also took a nap before going preparing themselves to go to the park. Dylan was again in his space suit while Dolly with the vampire outfit.

“Here is our Queen of the Night.” Dizzy said smiling also wearing a makeshift cape along with Dee Dee.

“We are also prepared.”

“We can see that.” Dolly said placing some fake fangs in her mouth.

“By the way I should go and see Dawkins after what he went through all this time.” Dylan said.

“You could declare him a hero for the fact that he managed to get you back to your senses.” Dolly commented.

“That is why I have to see him.” Dylan said going upstairs in the same room where he was once placed, their mother was still there tending to him.

“It is wonderful that Da-Vinci had made all this for Dylan, the environment really is suited for someone who is ill not to mention the music DJ found.” Delilah said giving the medicine to Dawkins who was covered in a very warm blanket in a sense the cold was quit severe, he also has a small fever.

“Deepak would surely like to meditate in this place now ‘hap-chu’” Dawkins said before Dylan entered.

“Hey Dawkins how are you?” Dylan asked smiling.

“What do you think?” He said.

“I shall let you 2 be, tomorrow I must wake up for morning shift I would probably call someone to take care of you dear.” Delilah said giving Dawkins a kiss on his right cheek.

“I shall take care of him mom, don’t worry. Plus I must talk to him on some things.” Dylan said looking to his brother.

“Very well then.” She said leaving the room while Dylan went to the bed of the sick puppy.

“Dawkins I want to thank you for taking care of me during all this time.” Dylan said.

“Hey what are brothers for ‘sniff’, plus normal or abnormal we will stick together, ‘hap-chu’.” Said Dawkins smiling.

“Yeah, and for you to know you are a real hero Dawkins. Thanks for everything you have done.”

“No problem.” He smiled sneezing again in a very powerful way.

“And by the way, I think I will also contact someone I know, to help you with your cold.” Dylan said.

“It is amazing that I got a respiratory affection while you had a disease related to blood.” He said before sneezing.

“Probably it was all the shock that came during last night.”

“It is a certainty because it weakened the immune system.” He said sneezing again “By the way what kind of person will you contact?” Asked Dawkins.

“Have you heard of Doctor Maria Veins?”

“Human veterinarian one of the best in London from what I heard.” Dawkins answered before making a puzzled look “How do you know her?”

“Well let’s just say that I met her, and she is a friend of Countess Karasi and you know what that means.” Dylan said smiling before Dawkins made a horrified look.

“YOU MAD DOG! YOU ARE GIVING ME TO A VAMPIRE?!!!” Dawkins shouted before sneezing again.

“She is a good doctor, and don’t worry, it was a joke I will take care of you myself at least this I should do after everything you went through.” Dylan said patting him.

“Ahh good for a moment I thought that you were serious hap-chu.” Dawkins said before noticing the sad look on his face. “What is it?” 

“It is my duty to help you, since I had threatened that I will kill you and I almost did. I am sorry for everything I had said and almost did to you.” He said shedding tears before getting his helmet off, he then felt a small paw on his nose.

“It wasn’t you Dylan that wanted that, it was your dark self who wanted it. I knew you would have never done something like this and I was right, hap-chu.” Dawkins explained smiling before Dylan looked at him returning the gesture and holding his paw.

“Thanks Dawkins.” He said embracing him now happy tears were streaming from his eyes.

“With pleasure.” He said before both looked at one another. “And you would really bring Doctor Veins the Vampire?”

“No, only if the situation would go bad, but for now let everything pass and get some rest, you really deserved it, hero.” Dylan said patting him seeing something on the ground.

“And by the way.” Dylan started before grabbing something from the ground “This will surely help you sleep and probably forget everything.” Dylan said bringing up his doll, Princess Positron to his ailing brother. 

“Thanks Dylan.” Dawkins said with a gentle smiling while his nose was very runny, he at last was no more having feeling of fear or worry.

“Get well brother.” The elder Dalmatian said with a paw on his sick little brother and assistant smiling before departing from the room.

“Dylan.” Dawkins called while holding his toy and the elder one turned to him “Thanks for always been around, hap-chu”

“I should thank you for not giving up on me, despite me flattering myself for trying to show how great I am sometimes and behave like a jerk. In a way this situation was a fitting punishment; you would really be a great first dog one day.” He said smiling.

“hap-chu! I would wait for that moment when is suited.” Dawkins said smiling before Dylan went for him to hug him again before leaving the room and the sick puppy placed his head on the pillow holding his favorite toy Positron before drifting off to sleep. At last he could rest without worry of abnormal creatures been around to harm his family, the living nightmare was at last over for all, hopefully forever.  
“You know even after all this I do have to admit that not everything was so bad plus I do admit that there were some good vampires, if it wasn’t for Countess Karasi who was on my side I wouldn’t have gotten the medallion.” Dylan said before he and Dolly were about to go outside the house with some of the pups following.

“I am glad to hear that and there is also another positive aspect.” Dolly said with a smirk while passing Clarissa’s house and was looking with her nerves tense, her eyes were fixed on the Dalmatians that were passing.

“HIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSS!” Dolly hissed at her menacing and she fearful immediately covered the windows and hide behind them.

“Hahahahaha she might not bother us for some years.” Dolly said while continuing to walk till they reached the park where everyone was.

“Dolly, Dylan glad you came.” Snowball said.

“We couldn’t refuse an invitation.” Dylan said.

“You look much better then yesterday when you terrified us to death you almost made me lose my hair.” 

“Yeah sorry about that it was a difficult time but I am better now.”

“Glad to hear this because you scared two lives out of me.” Constantine said not very happy, good thing Dylan wore his helmet.

“Sorry Constantine.”

“By the way Dolly you look great as a Vampire.” Hansel said coming to her.

“You like it?” Dolly said dreaming.

“Of course, it matches my costume and by the way Dylan, there are two that came by that want to speak with you. But they would stay for a brief moment, they are right there.” Hansel said pointing near a bush where two dogs were in the shadow.

“So Countess Dolly you two want to dance?” Asked Roxy and Dolly looked at Hansel excited.

“Yes, yes, yes hit it!” Dolly said with excitement before the music started while Dylan went to the bush.

“Ahh hey you two wanted to see me?” Asked Dylan and then both came out of the shadow, there were 2 Dalmatians one male the other female both wearing capes and been slightly older than him.

“It is wonderful to meet you at last.” Said the female before showing her fangs, the fangs were real, not fake plus they had red eyes.

“Ahh, you two are real vampires!” Dylan exclaimed.

“Of course we are blood brothers, the same you were for us.” Said the male in a calm voice.

“Don’t worry, we aren’t going to bite, we want only to congratulate you, for what you did not many manage to get cured.” Said the female.

“Many were cursed by Malek, in all cases anyway, he got his just desert.”

“Wow thanks it is in a way a paradox that I am given congratulations from two vampires after destroying one.” 

“Many wanted him destroyed, the King of Vampires also wanted that. Especially after Malek ran away to get you, Iana would surly celebrate this victory.” Said the male.

“You mean Countess Iana Karasi, how do you know her?” 

“I am her dog now, we will go soon to the continent but I spared myself some time to meet with someone I could consider a brother to me. Besides thanks to you she decided to adopt a companion. And she took me” Said the male vampire dog smiling shaking his paw.

“Really I don’t know how to feel about this.” Dylan commented.

“You don’t need to feel strange Dylan and by the way my name is Tiberius I became a vampire 3 days ago thanks to doctor Veins it is true that unlike you I accepted it because it gave me a family. Not your case from what I can tell.”

“Yeah well with my family I do admit that I already have the life I want.”

“True but, be aware who knows when you will have to ask for your powers again.” Tiberius said before seeing the clock.

“Well I have to go, hope we will meet again.” he said turning to the female vampire. “By the way, thanks Liana it was really a good time of introduction.” He then turned into smoke to vanish.

“And what is your story?”

“Well my owner is none other than Doctor Maria Veins and there is another thing to know.”

“Liana!” they heard a voice that was none other than Professor Van Hound with Seward.

“So when you say about going outside in one night you meant here to meet the one we cured.” Asked Seward unimpressed.

“While yes professor, what, one can’t meet a brother.” Said Liana with a calm tone and smile.

“You really are sometimes giving me headaches with your mischiefs, good thing you are more like some night vigilante who attacks outlaws.” Said the professor.

“Their blood tastes better when they commit sins, what creatures of the night have to eat.”

“You know you also like tomatoes as well as other fruits and stuff similar to blood.” Seward said.

“Maybe, but sometimes a lady could indulge herself.”

“You three know each other?” Dylan asked.

“I told you that we hunters have to accept unlikely allies sometimes.” Said the professor giving the vampire a vial of blood.

“Expelling your brother’s ‘end of the world’ contemplations we accepted to help you get cured not to mention that we also get to understandings with Liana here.” Doctor Seward explained.

“There is a price however.” She said drinking the content of the vial with a smirk.

“It was a price for me as well to get cured.” Dylan said.

“In your case Dylan, you wanted to get cured, Liana here wants to remain this way and in our case helping you cure yourself was something we preferred to do.” The professor said.

“It is also for the fact that I am a bit of an annoyance for you 2.” Liana said.

“Say that again.” Seward murmured rolling his eyes unimpressed.

“Well I have to go, see you another time Doc, Professor.” She said before also turning to mist and disappeared.

“You know she reminds me of Dolly a bit.”

“And Tiberius is like you in a sense, in all cases we hope that everything is back to normal for you.” Said the professor.

“Yeah, and in a way I am glad that I can once more go around as a normal dog, no more creepy stuff.”

“True, but life is full of surprises you never know when something else might come out plus we still have yours and your sister’s powers, keeping them for a possibility are in a way a good thing.” Explained Van Hound smiling at Dylan. 

“Hopefully, not anytime soon.”

“Indeed, but good thing we have the possibility of curing.” Said the wolf dog having the medallion at his neck.

“Well one of them at least.” Seward said.

“One of them?” Asked Dylan.

“There are more medallions.” The cat said showing a book.

“This medallion you took works only on animals there are others as well the most powerful that could both grant and take away powers is the one with red stone. From what it seems Countess Karasi has other 2 of them one for humans only and the other for both, the Prince of Darkness has both and is never taking it off or never says where it is.” Van Hound Explained.

“At least animals wouldn’t be in danger anymore when one is turned against its will.”

“Even small victories are significant in any case. And have a good party by the way; enjoying time while you can is really something one should do.” Van Hound said before departing with Seward smiling while Dylan went back to the party.

“Hey bro what was all about?” Dolly asked.

“Hmm, just a meeting with the professor and his allies’ one advice they gave me is enjoying my time.”

“Something I wanted to hear.” Dolly said while both went back to the party after so much time of torment it was great to at last feel the freedom and the fun.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I hope you all enjoyed my story. With Dylan becoming a vampire and getting cured however if there will be any message you want to send me I will be glad to hear if there is one that is sufficiently inspired to probably make a sequel or work together on a sequel.  
> Actually I have already started to make the sequel, the link is here:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13512911/1/101-Dalmatian-Street-Dylan-the-Vampire-II
> 
> Anyways hope you liked the final chapter of our story. Please leave a review.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you will like the chapter, please leave comments and reviews.


End file.
